Bored
by Inudaughter
Summary: What to do with Inuyasha when you have a paper to write.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Inuyasha but I do have a pillow, a keychain, a calander, a screensaver, a dvd set, ect...

Spell of Disclosure, let the craziness begin!

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others from Inuyasha's group were battling a bunch of demons in a field outside a large castle. There has been many battles nearby so many demons lingered chasing after the local townspeople and because of this Miroku had roped everyone into taking an exterminating job for money.

Inuyasha swung his sword down powerfully and screeched out an attack, causing many dozen demons to disappear. Quietly, he sheathed his sword, and then he cracked his knuckles and yawned. "Damn, everything's been too easy lately to kill lately. I need something better than this to fight." He stretched his arms out over behind his head and yawned again.

Miroku stopped nearby. "Yes, it's true we haven't seen much of Naraku lately," he responded.

Inuyasha started walking back through the field towards the village when all of a sudden out of nowhere an old woman with a staff appeared. At first she appeared to be human but then she seemed to sprout a half-dozen tails.

"Hee hee," said the old woman. "I cast on ye my spell of disclosure." She shook a handful of powder on Inuyasha and the air began to be filled with a strange demon aura. Then she popped up out of grass behind everyone and gave each of them a facefull of demon powder. Then chuckling, she disappeared.

"Damn it, what the hell was that," muttered Inuyasha rubbing the sleeve of his haori across his face. He looked up.

Everyone in the clearing had a strange look on their face. Then they all shook it off.

"I have no idea my dear friend Inuyasha," said Miroku amiably. "Shall we go back into the village now so that I can flirt with women and enrage Sango?" Sango's weapon came out of nowhere and hit him on the head.

"So glad you're being honest," she said.

Nobody thought much of it so they all went in to get some dinner. Things were going well until someone came to ask Miroku if he would do an exorcism. He pulled his sutras and said, "Of course I would happy to do an exorcism for you. Though there aren't any demons here I would be all too happy to take your money and use it on sake and women."

Everyone sat upright at this and sure enough they ran like hell when the villagers began to chase after the, "crooked monk and his disreputable company".

When they all stopped running from the angry mob of villagers wielding farming instruments, Inuyasha turned around and clunked Miroku on the head.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at him. "We all know you're crooked so why are you spewing it out all the sudden. Feel guilty?" he added sarcastically.

"Not at all," said Miroku waving his hand to dismiss the accusation. "I merely felt oddly compelled to tell them everything I was feeling. I can't imagine why Inuyasha although, it might have something to do with that old woman we saw."

"You mean the one with powder that did nothin'?"

"No, I'm saying that her powder did SOMETHING Inuyasha. Maybe it affected me with a spell." Miroku sat down to think with his staff between his knees and everyone began to watch him quietly.

"You know," said Kagome thoughtfully. "It was Inuyasha who was closest to her. She even threw the powder in his face so maybe you know something about it more than we do." She looked at Inuyasha beseechingly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth about to deny it. "N…I heard her say that she cast her spell of disclosure on us. I thought she meant me but it didn't work. I guess it did, "said Inuyasha loudly. Everyone's eyes widened at how open Inuyasha was being. Kagome was silent for a moment taking it all in. Then she leaned over happily, a slightly evil grin on her face.

"So Inuyasha," she uttered twirling with her skirt before continuing, "Do you love me?"

"Hell ya Kagome," burst out Inuyasha unable to stop himself, hehee, "you're much better than Kikyo ever was and I'd do ya in a second if you weren't a miko."

Kagome's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and blushed ten shades of red. Meanwhile, Inuyasha tried to bury himself in a hole he had suddenly begun to dig. Kagome helped him out.

"Sit sit sit boy!" she said. "How crude," she blurted out. "Although I wish you would. I really want to get to know how you'd feel. Oh God WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Kagome started running in the other direction.

"Well," said Miroku smiling. "I guess they have finally admitted their feelings for each other. Should we do the same dear Sango. I…"

Miroku's hand found itself blocked by the Hirakatose and Sango gave him a slap for good measure. "I already know how you feel you lecher," she said coldly. "You are only to glad to show what you like about me."

Several days later when Kagome and Inuyasha stopped hiding from one another the group started traveling again, this time headed straight for Kaede's. They wanted to ask her if she knew of some way to remove the spell since they couldn't find the demon.

"We might ask Master Mushin," Miroku said happily ask they walked.

"Who asked you lecher," said Inuyasha. Miroku ignored him because he was having too much fun.

"Sango, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Sango, do you love me?"

"Yes.

"Sango, do you love me?"

"Yes and if you don't cut that out I'm going to break your neck!"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome moved toward one another for the first time in two days.

"Er. I'm sorry Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"I'm sorry too," said Inuyasha.

"Really?" said Kagome. "About what, I mean if you really love me you shouldn't be ashamed of that. I would be heartbroken if you did."

"I would be heartbroken if you felt that way," said Inuyasha.

Five minutes later Miroku and Sango turned around to odd sounds coming from behind them.

"Smack smack kiss kiss mmm mmm."

"Cut it out you two lovebirds," said Miroku pulling the two apart. He dragged Inuyasha off by the collar.

"No!" said Inuyasha calling out as if he were dying. "I love her. I need her!"

"I'm sure you do," said Miroku suppressing a laugh.

They continued onwards with Kagome weeping and Sango trying to console her friend when all of a sudden they ran into none other that …. Sesshomaru!


	2. Chapter 2

No I do not own Inuyasha, you know that already.

Inuyasha and his group were walking through the forest trying to get to Mushin's when all of a sudden Sesshomaru showed up.

"Why are you here?" blurted out Inuyasha suddenly. Wouldn't we all like to know that?

"Not that it is any of your business, little brother," said Sesshomaru coldly, "but I happened to be passing through this route and I would never allow myself to walk on earth which your feet have soiled." Sesshomaru looked on his brother with disgust, challenging him to reply with his cold, impassive glare. He expected Inuyasha to shout. He expected Inuyasha to swear. He expected Inuyasha to rip out his blade and try to take off his head but strangely his brother remained motionless. Sesshomaru fought back the urge to blink as he stared at Inuyasha's odd stature. Not only were his hands not moving to take his sword but he stood there solemnly with his head stooped and his ears pressed flat against his head, hair cascading down to shroud his face like a curtain. Surely the half-demon was not submitting to his lowly station now, as he, Sesshomaru, felt a filthy blood should?

An eerie half-minute passed and the great youkai lord waited. Then, suddenly, a faint scent of salt met his nose. Slowly, mysteriously, the half-demon before him raised his head and his messy mop of hair fell away to reveal two gleaming streams of tears coursing down the sides of his cheeks. Startlingly, the hanyou before him burst out into a violent, choking sob. Inuyasha clenched his fists and shouted.

"Of course you'd say that!" the emotionally disrupted hanyou shouted. "You always say that! You don't like me, but I wish… I just wish was once you treated me with some respect like I was your brother instead of some lowly creature like you think I am. That's all I wanted to be. I wanted to have an older brother! I wanted to have someone to look up to, someone to love me! But you hate me and I wish I were a human, or a girl, and then you wouldn't have to be so unkind to me. I wish I was a girl!"

Sesshomaru stared at the bawling youkai before him and Shippo took the opportune time to leap up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You know, when you bawl like that you kinda look like one," he said.

"Shut up," said Inuyasha returning a bit to his old self by sending thee kit flying after adding a lump to his head. Kagome scooted up to her hanyou.

"There, there Inuyasha," she cooed up to him. "Don't say such silly things. I love you and you know I think you are very manly. SOooo manly," she said looking up at him batting her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her with only one thought on his mind: the madness is spreading.

With a wide grin, Miroku sidled over to the front of the group and wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. "There there now!" said the monk jovially the grin still wider on his face. Sesshomaru wondered if they had all been drinking too much sake but he didn't smell any on the air.

"I, Miroku will be your brother Inuyasha!" He tapped his heart in promise and gleamed.

"You sure about that Miroku?" said Inuyasha breaking gout into a goofy grin and pulling Kagome tight flush against him so that she squeaked.

"Sure thing, bro!" said Miroku. "I've always looked up to you and you're my best friend. You know we'd pretty much die to get each other out of trouble (with law or women or angry demons) so we'd make great family!"

"But you ain't never got me out of women trouble yet," put in Inuyasha.

"Well, yeah, I guess we both do get ourselves into too much of that to serve as counsels. But cheer up Inuyasha! We're co-conspirators in crime."

"Keh. I ain't had nothing to do with stealing clothes at the bath," said Inuyasha mirthlessly. "That was all you."

"Hey, what was that!" said Sango overhearing. Wrathfully, she lifted her hirikatose so that it was poised to strike. "Nothing my dear Sango," said Miroku nervously. "Inuyasha was just mumbling about how happy he would be to call us all one big one happy family." Sango dropped her weapon and squealed giddishly.

"Does that mean I get to be an aunt?" said Sango happily.

"Aunt," said Inuyasha dumbly. "Well no we ain't done nothin' like that yet."

"No, I mean Shippo," said Sango catching up the short carrot-top by the tail. "I mean you and Kagome adopted him after all. That makes me and Miroku aunt and uncle. Um, I didn't mean to say that," said Sango. She began to blush furiously while Miroku slid over to her side, a look of great contentment on his face.

"Ah, I knew you'd see it my way eventually," said Miroku stroking her you-know-where impulsively. Sango squealed and decided to use her hirikatose after all.

"Letcher!" she screamed furiously.

Yes, Sesshomaru decided that they were all crazy after all and rather than catch their disease he decided to begin walking away, far, far away in the other direction. But he had to get through yet. So in a half-second after the thought he sent an acid whip through several of the trees by the chattering, arguing, and overly ludicrous group.

"Move," said Sesshomaru icily. Everyone there became very tense and glared at him.

"What a jerk," said Sango loudly. "And not only do you treat your brother badly but you look like you wear make-up too."

"And you have glue stuck up your nose," chimed in Shippo.

"And you got kicked out of bed by the woman you could not have," said Miroku.

"Good one Miroku," said Inuyasha snickering. "Not to mention he wears his tail up so tight it might as well be up his (warning censored content for modesty and young children sneaking glances at this story cause I know that you do. Emily cut that out!).

There was only one possible outcome for these comments. Sesshomaru didn't waste time with words but rather lashed out his whip again, this time to kill. Inuyasha yanked out his sword and blocked it. As it landed with a mighty crack on the blade face, everyone else ran helter-skelter behind him.

"You know," said Miroku quietly as he hunched down behind a boulder with the others. "This spell could make life more difficult." Everyone nodded.

Within a few minutes, the entire ground became scarred and littered from rubble. Things became more dangerous as Sesshomaru decided to stop playing around. Though the hanyou was improving, he still made the mistake of throwing an overbalanced blow which threw him forward at a momentum he couldn't control. Sesshomaru took advantage of this strike to block Inuyasha long enough to maneuver himself around to take a punch at Inuyasha. Surprisingly, Inuyasha managed to pull himself back just in time to avoid the full-force of his blow and he stood on his feet shakily, leant against his sword.

The two brothers glared at each other, gauging each other's weariness. Inuyasha's looked remotely tired and panted in an untrained but seasoned way while Sesshomaru drew in cold, calculated breaths to disguise any sign of wear. Predictably, Inuyasha raised his sword again first, giving Sesshomaru an added moment of recovery.

Sesshomoru used his fresh breath of air to slap the Tetsuiaga out of Inuyasha's wrist before he could react and the two went at each other with their claws instead.

Sesshomaru evaded Inuyasha's swipes and leapt away.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" he said by way of mockery. "Why don't you take up your sword? You wouldn't want to endanger your friends by transforming now would you?"

"No I wouldn't," said a deep, guttural voice suddenly bursting from his lungs. It had a feral quality about such as no one had never heard before. "But I would want to kill you. You have made yourself my enemy Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha with his eyes now glazed over red and jagged purple lines zagging down his cheeks. "For that reason, I have to kill you, youkai lord or no. It is regrettable, because you have not inherited the weaknesses I did being bound to a human soul."

Sesshomaru stopped his tracks for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded. Kagome wondered the same thing. The demon before them smiled and cracked his fist.

"Someone who has wanted to speak for a long time," he said chillingly. "And its time you listened."

------------------------

Sesshomaru stopped his tracks for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded. Kagome wondered the same thing. The demon before them smiled and cracked his fist.

"Someone who has wanted to speak for a long time," he said chillingly. "And its time you listened."

Sesshomaru surveyed the figure before him. Surely this was not like the demon he had seen before at other times, the mindless bloodthirsty being. In truth, his nose told him that this strange new being before him was calming down yet still remained alert and very much on guard.

"I asked who you were," said Sesshomaru plainly. "If you won't answer then you are going to die."

"Hah," said the demon icily. "You were going to kill me anyway, so what is the difference? But why don't you calm down and listen to my story." Sesshomaru stared at him.

"Very well," he said sheathing his Tokejeun.

"Very good then brother. Why don't you sit down, or stand up, whichever you prefer."

Kagome tensed. Whomever this was it was clearly not Inuyasha as she knew him. Sesshomaru remained emotionless.

"You see," said the demon before them clothed in robe of the fire-rat. "That spell we encountered recently has affected all of us. All three us. My demon, my human, and my hanyou. We are all connected to each other. So much so that it was never like I was living on my own, I could not speak. But now this spell has made it possible to voice my own feelings. No, it demands it."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" he said.

"Nothing, brother," said Inuyasha. "I only wanted to say how much I regret fighting you. You drive me to it but truthfully this half of me despises my human nature. I am separate. I am demon. I am deeply ashamed of what I am and I only wish I could be a full-blood like you. But that is not what I was fated to be. The most important thing I have to say is this. Do not fight me. You must live, to carry on our father's line since it something which I am unable to do."

The ground beneath the two brothers remained empty, and silent. Yet, the air began to fill with what felt like a crackling energy of understanding and almost like… forgiveness? No, it was rather more like a waning in anger from off of Sesshomaru's pool of youkai energy. No longer did it lash so wildly against Inuyasha's own sea of kaze.

"This is unexpected," muttered Miroku.

"Shh, be quiet!" said Kagome hissing. She looked intensely at the figure before her and stepped forward.

"Inuyasha?" she asked certainly. The demon smiled at her.

"Yes that is my name," he said happily. "I am proud of it. My father gave it to me."

"Do you remember me?" asked Kagome pointing a finger to herself.

"Of course," said the demon. "My human side was always nagging at me to love you and at first I must admit I was reluctant. But you should know by now koishii, that I love you. All of me. That means demon included."

"You love me too? " Kagome repeated. "How did you come to that decision?"

The demon smiled. "I am also part of the hanyou. And you are also admirable. You are stronger and braver than any other woman I have met, youkai or human. You are more than enough a match to tame me, no matter how much I strain against your sits. I have actually come to like them in some perverse way as much as I fear them. As much as I fear you. My priestess."

Kagome sucked in her breath. "How can you call that love?" she asked boldly.

The demon turned his back to Sesshomaru and marched up towards her. Gently, he tilted her chin up, forcing her eyes to gaze into his fiery orbs. "I have loved you because you are my mate, or at least you will be. You have always run beside me and I have taken that as a promise."

Tear welled up in Kagome's eyes. "Yes it is a promise," she cried. "I promised you I would always stay by your side." The demon nodded and dropped his hand. He walked away to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"I have said all I needed to say. "Now we can resume the fight if that is what you wish. After all," said the demon smirking again. "It is during battle that I most truly get to live."

"Wait!" shouted Kagome. She tugged the Tetsusiaga up out of the ground and ran after Inuyasha with it. "Take this first, Inuyasha," she said anxiously.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha in his demon form took hold of the Tetsusiaga and his hanyou form began to be seen. Unexpectedly, however, the youkai around Inuyasha whirled up around him instead of dissipating into the sword. It whipped up in violent storm.

"What is happening?" shouted Sango holding on for dear life as a twister ranged through the area, Inuyasha at its center with Kagome clutched to his robes.

Kagome looked up at her nearly-hanyou companion as his eyes flashed between red and then violet. The same violet eyes that he had on his human night. Kagome realized that something was seriously wrong.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted standing up alongside him. She reached out a hand to wards the hilt of Tetsusiaga.

The moment Kagome's fingertips reached the blade the entire region lit of with a burst of light and then everyone was flung up off the ground as it trembled. The storm clouds disappeared and Sesshomaru was revealed as standing while everyone else lay sprawled out in the shifting dust. After a while, Kagome sat up weakly.

"Inuyasha," she muttered crawling over to him. It was then that she noticed his dog ears were gone. Instead of her beloved furry triangles, he has narrow ears like Sesshomaru's. Then she got another shock as looked another meter along the ground. There she saw a second Inuyasha getting up and dusting off his robes, all in his human form.

At this point Kagome used her famous catch-phrase. "What is going on?"!


	3. Chapter 3

Shippo was a little youkai. He pushed a small piece of boulder off his head and found himself looking up into the wide-angle of a rump, again. He figured that Miroku would like the view he saw down here. Nodding his head impatiently, the little fox demon tugged on Sango's robe and then took a flying leap onto her shoulder. Deftly, he snagged onto the silk without leaving pinpricks in it and hid himself behind her loosely bound hair. Meanwhile, Miroku stood up beside the demonslayer lightly dusting off his robes with his hand.

"My, this has gotten interesting," said Miroku with the characteric monotone he used when he was truly worried about something. Sango nodded in assent.

"I wonder why the Tetsusiaga backfired like that," murmured Sango anxiously, "and I wonder why…"

But whatever Sango was going to say was lost at that moment because at that moment the miko chose to scream.

"EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!" came the high-pitched schoolgirl's yell. Her shout stopped as abruptly as it came, but a deep red blush overtook her face.

"Who the hell are you?" said Kagome squealing at the dog demon who was now sitting up and holding her possessively. "And why the hell are you naked?" She looked confusedly between the demon currently holding her and the human who was wearing Inuyasha's firerat robes not too far away. Angrily, she tried to push herself away but the demon would have none of it.

"Now now there koishii," the inu-youkai said practically purring. "We were just just speaking to one another, weren't we? That's no way to treat a mate."

"Let her go you jerk," said a voice angrily. "She's not your mate so hands off her." The youkai stood up and shoved Kagome behind him so quickly that Kagome's brains rattled. The inu-youkai folded his hands quietly as if nothing was disturbing him. However, human Inuyasha came stomping up to him, glaring angrily with his fists clenched tightly. The inu-youkai looked at him with one eyebrow up and a smug expression that made him look almost as condescending as Sesshomaru.

"Fighting with yourself again, Inuyasha?" said the inu-youkai tauntingly.

"You bastard. We both know what a jerk you are so let her go." The demon raised his eyebrow.

"Me, a bastard? It is you who won't even tell the girl how we feel, merely because you regret being a hanyou. Don't forget, that it is your cowardice that kept the two of you from ever being together."

"Shut up!" said human Inuyasha wrathfully. "And put some clothes on damn it!" he added blushing furiously. The demon looked down on himself slowly then looked up with a level smile.

"There's nothing here I should be embarrassed about. What about you? Did you get your earlier wish?"

Human Inuyasha's face blanched even faster than it had blushed and he whirled around stomping off into the bushes. After a half minute he came stomping back looking relieved but still like he had recently suffered a heart attack.

"Humph," he said folding his arms and glowering. "Just because you're a demon doesn't make you any better than me. And besides, you know what a selfish, arrogant, obnoxious jerk you can be."

The inu-youkai before him continued smiling. "I think that perhaps you are mistaking me with yourself."

"NO DAMMIT!" said Inuyasha suddenly punching his fist into the ground. Usually it would have made a large dent but today it did not wield to his passion. Inuyasha the human stood up shakily.

"No," he said breathing through his mouth steadily. "I know you dammit. You're dangerous. You may gripe about me being all tender and emotional, but I'm nothing compared to you dammit. That's why I keep you locked up. You're nothing but my blood lust. You lust for her, you lust for Kagome, and you lust for death as well. Keh. You're nothing more than a murderer."

"And that is where you are enormously wrong, Inuyasha," said the inu-youkai before him, eyes glittering dangerously. "You have never been so wrong, human, and I had hoped you would have realized that by now. You have no idea how deep a youkai's sense of love can be, or how much it hurts one pride to not fully be one."

"Yes I do dammit," said human Inuyasha practically snarling himself. "Every impulse of your blood you've been sending though me! Well listen, sometimes I let you have your way, no OUR way during battle but it's not easy being the soul that controls the body. I do practically everything! You've always been incapable of making thoughts on your own." Inuyasha stopped and his mouth practically fell open. "Until now," he said quietly.

"Yes," said the inu-youkai nodding. "Thought the same thing did you?" he said scornfully. Inuyasha laughed.

"Keh," he said gruffly. "I've always been the one coming up with intelligent things before. All you ever wanted to do was jump around and gut things. That kinds proves that you're an imitation doesn't it?" He cracked his knuckles ominously.

"And yet you're just as stupid," said the inuyoukai nearly sighing. "So impulsive and clouded by human emotions that you'll never get anywhere. You have to be more decisive than that to be a youkai."

"Keh, you're the one who won't get anywhere," said Inuyasha roughly then suddenly lowering his voice so that words gently rolled off his tongue. "Compassion, mercy, love, the need to protect those you care for at any cost. Sesshomaru doesn't understand these things but don't give me any shit that you don't. You got it from father, didn't you? We both inherented these so-called WEAKNESSES, and you won't convince jack-shit that you don't have them. We both have heard what he was like after all. You're not any less impulsive than he was, are you, falling in love with a mortal girl and nearly getting yourself killed for her all the time." Inuyasha the human narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a bit to see his reaction.

The inu-youkai fell silent. After a few moments of pause, he raised his voice again. "Well if I'm anything of an imposter it's not surprising. That spell the kitsune put us under was enormously complex and served to strengthen me. It is inexpliquable but its influence has made it possible for me to exist as a separate entity."

"What, like I was merely possessed all my life?" said Inuyasha dubiously.

"No," said the inu-youkai regally. His hair was about Sesshomaru's length now which left him with an even more of a gloriously silvery effect than usual. "The hanyou that was us was very much a joining of a human and a youkai. But that joining was imperfect in that there remained strive between the two bloods. So much so that some characteristics blended while others remained incompatible."

"Meaning the ears?" said Inuyasha pointedly.

"Exactly," said the youkai. "And also the fact that you can't turn into a giant dog or fly."

"But you can?" said Inuyasha dubiously.

"Probably," said the inu-youkai flashing a toothy grin. Human Inuyasha looked to be an enormously humble person compared to the swaggering demon now with them.

The conversation began to quiet down so Kagome took advantage of the opportunity to interrupt. "Um," she said timidly. "Do you mind putting some clothes on?"

"YES PLEASE DO!" squealed Sango with her hands over her eyes. Apparently she had been holding them like that for a long time.

"Indeed," said Miroku his eyes flashing jealously as he kept an arm up in front of Sango.

Inuyasha the human sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He began walking. "Come on you idiot. But some clothes on damn you and then we'll talk about getting this fixed."

"Whoever said that there was a problem?" said the inu-youkai tauntingly. "Am I not everything you always dreamed of being? Besides, I have my claim on Kagome."

"Dogs, you sound like Kouga," said the human Inuyasha grinding his teeth angrily. "She isn't a piece of property."

"Merely another instance of something you aren't capable of understanding because you're human." Inuyasha turned around angrily.

"Oh I can understand it all right. You don't know how hard it has it been keeping myself away from her but maybe there's something that YOU don't understand. She's like royalty for a human, you don't just take Kagome lightly like that. And if you touch her I swear I'll gut you myself whether that means me poofing and dying or whatever."

The two Inuyasha's glared at each other. Kagome stared at them and fidgeted nervously.

"Um, well I could make ramen noodles for you two. Sesshomaru, maybe you had better come along with us as well."

Sesshomaru regarded her from where he had stood in the shadows of their argument this whole time. Elegantly, he replied. "Very well."

NOTE: I'll get back to the humor eventually, right now I gotta get through explainations. What do you think? OOC?


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome looked suspiciously over the campsite, her chopsticks poised over her bowl of ramen. To the left of her sight sat human Inuyasha, looking pensive, moody, and very depressed. He clung onto the Tetsusiaga uncertainly. To the right sat Inuyasha the demon with a wide, smart aleck grin on his face. Behind him stood Sesshomaru, looking down at him with a vacant, transparent look to his eyes. Interesting.

Not finding anything to say yet, Kagome shrugged internally and bent down to resume eating her noodles. She could hear the slop, slop she was making keenly and anxiously she wiped the dribbles away from her chin. It was creepy how everyone was looking at her, while what they really should be watching was the split show in front her. Finally, regretfully, Kagome set down her noodles and cleared her throat.

"Er, um," she began painstakingly. "I think its time we figured out what happened here. I think I few ideas myself, but not certain." She twiddled the red scarf on the front of her uniform nervously. Everyone across the clearing was quiet for a minute so she continued. "Err, I think that we should begin with you, demon Inuyasha. How did you come out from hanyou Inuyasha?"

The demon across the clearing shrugged jauntily. "Dunno," he said flashing a smile. "The last thing this Inuyasha remembers..."

"Gods he sounds like an uneducated Sesshomaru," Kagome thought.

"…Is that when our hanyou took hold of the sword, our youkai energy began to be repulsed. I think it was because of the spell. When Kagome's miko energy reinforced our human side my absorption could not could not completed so I flew out. I think it had something to do with the collision of our energies. Both of us were trying to express themselves simultaneously, which was not possible."

"Oops!" said Kagome. "Sorry about that. But why were you repulsed?"

"Because of the barrier on the hilt," said Sesshomaru quietly finally breaking in. "It repulses all full demon energies so it repulsed Inuyasha's full demon aura. The question of importance is how he obtained a full demon side." He stepped forward importantly while regarding full demon Inuyasha carefully.

"It seems to me, little brother," said Sesshomaru carefully, "that a fox demon's powers have gotten mixed in with your scent. Especially since," he said narrowing his eyes scarily, "you said that the 'spell the kitsune put us under was enormously complex'." Tell me, Inuyasha, how was it then that you knew you had fallen prey to a kitsune?"

"Keh," said demon Inuyasha loftily. "You'd like to think I was possessed wouldn't you? But your accusation actually isn't that far off from the truth. I smelled the kitsune who cast the spell on me. That's how I knew it was her. But the separation wasn't entirely her doing. It was mine. You see, I have for so long wanted to come out, and when the human side of me lost control I absorbed the kitsune's power as my own. I used the Tetsusiaga to do so, and I absorbed some of its energy as well. It gave me power, that is until I had enough to exist on own. After that, it threw me off. Sadly, the Tetsusiaga is far less than what it was once was."

"You drained it dry didn't you, you bastard?" yelled human vehmonently. Irately, he ripped out the Tetsusiaga and surveyed it with a critical eye. However, since he was no longer demon he could not transform it to assess the damage. Instead, all he could do was grind his teeth to vent his growing frustration.

Sesshomaru ignored human Inuyasha and grimaced. "So you are saying you are nothing more than a conglomeration of powers. Much like Naraku," Sesshomaru stated scornfully before continuing. "Yet, I never would have thought that you would stand before me as a full demon, brother."

Full demon Inuyasha turned to look at Sesshomaru but didn't make a retort, whether friendly or ill. He just stood there surveying Sesshomaru while the Lord of the Western Lands did the same, in some sort of an odd staring contest. Finally, Sesshomaru whirled around and threw words over his shoulder to wind in the wind.

"If you ever wish to claim your share of Father's lands, come to my castle. In the meantime I advice that you finally dispose of those disgraceful humans."

Demon Inuyasha looked around the clearing carefully to meet everybody's wondering eyes but made no move to leave. Instead he merely kehed and flopped down beside Kagome much to human Inuyasha's dismay.

Miroku looked over at their "newest" companion and prepared to speak.

"So Kagome-sama," the monk began, "what ideas did you have about all this?"

Kagome sighed and picked Shippou to use as a soft squishy plaything. Demon Inuyasha and human Inuyasha both looked over with angry, jealous looks much to Shippo's dismay.

"It's just that I was thinking of what my biology textbook says about genetics that's all. I've always wondered why Inuyasha is able to change into a human on the new moon. That means that he must have at least two whole sets of chromosomes that are human. Since he is a hybrid, he would have to have two sets of demon genes to match. That kind of would make him a polyploid."

"A polyploid?" squeaked Shippo temporarily forgetting his danger for his big mouth. "What's that Kagome?" Then the little fox tyke suddenly remembered his danger and ran to hide under her arm. Kagome hugged him tighter and smiled gently at him.

"A polyploid is when something has double the usual number of genes. Normally for humans it isn't a good thing but for some creatures it is possible. At least it is for plants.

"But Inuyasha isn't a plant," put in Sango in a tone that pleaded for explanation. Kagome nodded.

"I know Sango. But since Inuyasha is part demon, maybe his magical side of him works differently than we humans do."

Sango nodded knowledgeably, "That's true. After all, demons are able to possess people and occupy the same space as they do no matter what their size. Sometimes demons don't possess a physical body at all but they still manage to inflict harm on people. And even more rarely humans can become demons themselves like Naraku did."

Kagome continued on thoughtfully. "So if Inuyasha has youkai blood there's no reason why he shouldn't have been able to possess a body made of more than one gene set. It's kind of weird though. It kind of makes him like more than one person. If it wasn't for weird things like cross-over events and random assortment I would have guessed that human Inuyasha was a girl now since women only contribute X chromosomes. But I guess his father gave him to Y's." She darted a glance over at Inuyasha to find Miroku looking at his human companion very closely with a pitying expression on his face.

"Keh. Don't worry about it monk," said human Inuyasha forcefully with confidence coming back into his voice. "I checked already so don't you dare put me on your 'to-be-stroked' list."

"Wouldn't dream of it my friend," said Miroku with his hand up. "Actually I was thinking if I couldn't help you find some sort of poison. Or at least a jar of sake. You would need it my friend to cope with such a loss."

"Spare me," said human Inuyasha angrily.

Hm, is this terrible and horrible? I find it a bit offensive myself but I wrote it anyway. I'll get back to more clean, loving, and funny humor after this but I don't know how soon I can update. I might be gone for a while. But please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"So you all came here to learn about the spell of disclosure, eh?" said old Monk Moushin rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Hm, the spell of disclosure?" he repeated thoughtfully.

Tensely, Human Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all leaned forward to hear what the old man had to say about this mysterious spell they were all afflicted with and which had split Inuyasha in two. Their eyes were hopeful, their breath bated.

"The spell of disclosure," said Mushin repeating himself. "About that…"

Desperately the quartet clustered together to glean the monk's valuable knowledge.

"Hm never heard of it," he said.

The sound of four persons hitting the floor could be heard. Music to my ears. Human Inuyasha was the first to rise off the floor.

"What do you mean you've never heard of it!" he said punching old Mushin on the head.

"Now, now, calm down young man," said Mushin gesturing his hand downwards.

"I can see now where Miroku gets that attitude," said Inuyasha mildly.

"Yeah," said Kagome agreeing with him.

"Heh," said Miroku sighing.

Slouching back down to the floor so that he had a comfortable reclining position, Mushin scratched his belly and lifted a jar of sake to his mouth, slurping it down hungrily.

"It won't do you any good yelling at me for what I didn't know," said Mushin rubbing a finger along the side of his liquor-induced red nose (gah! Yuck.) "I told you already I don't know anything about it. Except…"

"What you meant except!" shouted Kagome angrily. Her turn-around time was like five seconds.

"Oops, sorry about that!" said Kagome gesturing wildly. "What I really mean is that I would really, really like is for you to tell us all about it!"

"Yeah, and get to the point already," said three simultaneous voices, the effect of which was very scary.

Sitting back, Mushin straightened up and shook of the fright that his half-crazed companions had given him. He looked up at them with a determination that would have made Kagome's Ji-chan proud. "There's only one thing to do about being able to lie to people, and that is…"

"Yes, yes?" said Kagome.

"Practice!" declared Mushin. Everyone fell over again.

"What do you mean practice?" yelled Kagome looking like she was about to deck Mushin out.

"Jeez Kags, chill," said Human Inuyasha standing beside her. "Though you look hot getting sweaty like that. I would like to lick you with my…."

"Don't finish that!" said Sango gripping her hands over human Inuyasha's mouth.

"Hey! Let him finish it!" shouted Demon Inuyasha who was loitering in a tree somewhere. "Who's the pervert now!" The air suddenly became permeated with cat whistles.

"Ah damn," Kagome groaned. This was getting worse all the time.

"Look, the important thing now," said Sango suddenly breaking in surprising her, "is to get this spell over with. I don't want to go telling everyone things like how I think you're a bitch getting the hot one." Sango immediately clapped a hand over her mouth and tears ran in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome-chan," she said starting to sob.

"Hey! Don't worry ladies because there's plenty of me to go around now!" called Demon Inuyasha from a tree.

"Yeah, who asked you!" shouted Kagome up at him. She turned her not so sweet eyes on Sango. "And I want you to know that I think you're a bitch stealing all my nice floral shampoos."

"Do you think we should stop them Inuyasha?" said Miroku leaning over them curiously.

"Nah," said Human Inuyasha. "Women get in these sorts of things all the time."

"Who asked you!" shouted Kagome and Sango simultaneously preparing to pounce on him.

"Eeep!" shouted Human Inuyasha preparing to run away.

"Come now ladies!" Miroku called at them. "You and I both know that our dear Inuyasha is a sweet, agreeable man underneath that exterior and would never deserve being beat up by such lovely ladies such as yourself."

"Miroku," said Human Inuyasha clearly. "That was a lie."

"Of course it was!" said Miroku waving his hand dismissively.

"No, what I mean Miroku dammit is that you lied! You were able to do that while the rest of us have been sputtering out our mouths."

"Come to think about it," said Sango flashing back. "Wait a minute, back when you were chorusing about stealing clothes from a bathhouse. You told me, 'it's nothing Sango," didn't you?"

"You're right," said Kagome wonderously. "Maybe that means the spell will wear off after a while or that Miroku is such a good liar he outdid the spell.

"I am guilty of no such deception," said Miroku boastfully. "I have a clean conscious and my morals are pure." He waved out his hand in a Shakespearean way for emphasis.

"Give it a rest Miroku," said Human Inuyasha glaring.

"Right. Heh heh," said Miroku nervously.

"Sheesh," said Human Inuyasha. "Maybe Miroku does it so much he can't even tell the difference between when he's lying and when he's not."

"Hm. Could be," said Monk Mushin rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Now listen to me! The way for you to break this spell is to repeat after me! Naraku is my girlfriend! He's the most adorable man I've seen in my life!"

"Ew, I am not repeating that!" said Human Inuyasha hanging out his tongue.

"Me neither, seeing I have no need for it," said Miroku holding out his hand in prayer. Ah yes, thank the Buddha indeed!

Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"I really wanna break this spell," Sango said.

"Me too," said Kagome. "Especially since I might tell Inuyasha what you tattooed on the back of head."

"What the hell?" said both Inuyashas screaming and rummaging around in their hair to find evidence of sabatoge.

The afternoon passed by poorly. It was an anxious day, full of anxious feelings.

Everyone longed for night, yet at the same time they feared it. Despite practicing on lying and tearing Mushin's temple up from top to bottom to find some useful scroll, nothing could be found to solve their problem.

So night came, anxieties unresolved and only building. Everyone snapped at each other, everyone flirted, everyone had eyes filled with uncried tears of sadness. That is except for Demon Inuyasha whom seemed not to have been born with that ability as far as he was concerned.

"Oh come on Inuyasha," said Kagome wagging a finger. "Even dogs have that ability. I've seen vets wash out their eyes before. I know they have tear ducts."

"Keh wench," said Demon Inuyasha rudely. "Did it ever occur to you that dogs express sadness in other ways than tears? Like whimpering or whining? I've been complaining to you all along but you never noticed."

"But why does Shippo cry then? And all those hanyou children we met on the isle? And then…"

"Keh Kagome," said Inuyasha sniffily. "Shippo could be putting on the act mostly. Besides, I'm different from them. I learned not to cry. I couldn't, not when I was only a half-demon. I had to be strong enough to make up for it."

"So you did cry then," said Kagome curiously.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess I did cry once or twice. It's just been so long that I've forgotten."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome quietly. "I wish I could cuddle up with you all night."

"Is that a demand mate?" said Demon Inuyasha flashing a toothy grin up at her.

"No it is not," said Miroku suddenly blocking Kagome from view. "We mustn't forget Inuyasha that Kagome is still a pure miko and must remain as such for a little longer. I beg you to be patient."

"I love you Miroku," said Kagome smiling, lowering his arm from her. Her eyes turned into the wrath of the gods. "And hate you infinitely times more."

"You're very welcome Kagome-sama," said Miroku shuffling off laughing that nervous laugh again.

"Er, well goodnight Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Will you be sleeping in the tree again tonight?"

"Yeah," said Demon Inuyasha throatily. "Like the Monk said, I can wait a little longer. After all, I'm immortal so time means little to me. It's the mortal who's impatient. But then again, I understand. I am quite a burden on him."

Kagome nodded. "So you'll be sleeping in that tree? It's the best thing though I wish we weren't so far apart, both of your halves."

"Don't worry about me," Demon Inuyasha said rolling over on his tree branch so that he was resting comfortably.

"Well good night Inuyasha," said Kagome.

Kagome returned to the fireside and sighed.

"Are you okay Kagome," said Human Inuyasha looking over at her. Anxiously, he pushed the locks of her hair out of her face.

"Why Inuyasha," said Kagome happily. "That's so sweet of you."

"Yeah, err, well I suppose it's because I can't stop myself right now. Before I could… always pretend you didn't matter to me at all, but I can't do that anymore."

"Awe!" said Kagome clapping her hands together. "If that isn't the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you!"

"Hum. I don't doubt it," said Human Inuyasha blushing with his hands and feet tucked in his robes as if he could hide all of himself that way.

"Now aren't you adorable," said Miroku leaning over to look at the two. "But don't forget Kagome-sama. The same warning applies to the two of you."

"Damn chaperone," Kagome muttered to herself before walking over to her sleeping bag and getting in.

In dark of the forest, Demon Inuyasha had just managed to get some of the dirt and sticks out of his hair and had selected a tree further away from the fire ring in case of Kagome got it in her head to dish out any more sit commands.

"Damn mate," said Demon Inuyasha wrathfully. "She's a damn bitch and I hate it as much as I love it. We'll see about this when I finally get her right where I want her. What's the matter with her anyway? Doesn't she know that most strong demon males have more than one female? I'm not a freakin' wolf ya know." Demon Inuyasha settled himself back on a tree and tried to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Note to readers, this section really isn't too funny but ain't in too funny a mood right now. Later!

Human Inuyasha woke up shivering in the chill morning air. As the thin blanket that he had wrapped around himself slid off he jumped to his feet and began moving to shake off the cold. The moisture that had condensed on the ground clung to his skinand stones chipped into his heels. Picking up a tender foot, Human Inuyasha rubbed the soles of his feet slowly while looking curiously at his now sensitive appendages. The jangling of a staff stopped behind him halting his examinations.

"Here," said Monk Miroku tossing the former hanyou a pair of sandals such as he wore. "I thought you would be needing these so I went to the liberty of getting them for you yesterday."

"Keh," said Human Inuyasha shoving them onto his foot amateurishly. "If you had them yesterday why didn't you give them to me then?" Miroku smiled.

"Come now Inuyasha, you and I both know that even though this half of you is merely human you are still as prideful as ever. There's no way you would have taken them if I had offered."

"Yeah well, whatever," muttered Human Inuyasha sourly as tied them on carefully. He began to walk away.

"And another thing," came Miroku's voice sternly halting him. "Since you're human now it will make battling for you much more difficult. If we should encounter demons today don't go doing anything rash like usual."

Human Inuyasha whirled around, clenching his fist.

"What does that mean Miroku, are you saying that I'm a weakling!"

"Not at all," said Miroku ungivingly. "It just means that as a human you have to be careful of your limits."

Infuriated, Human Inuyasha grabbed hold of Miroku's collar and yanked him up with it. To his astonishment, instead of being flustered Miroku merely forced his hand down. Human Inuyasha backed away and a look of pain crossed Miroku's features.

"Please understand Inuyasha, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this for your own sake."

The world seemed to stop for Inuyasha's human half. On the nights of the full moon he had so frequently been forgetting, forgetting what it meant to be weak but now the world laughed at him. He could not force his hand, he could not use his strength to demand what he wanted, the respect that he wanted. He trembled inside, being uncertain what to do and more importantly who he was. Why had strength deserted him? No, why had his demon half deserted him at this time?

Speaking of which, the person in question chose this exact moment to drop in, noisily, into the fireside. Landing on the ground with the grace of a cat and a large bundle of firewood in his hands, Demon Inuyasha made a ruckus by tossing the sticks on the ground and cracking them noisily into smaller pieces.

"Hey!" he fairly shouted over to Human Inuyasha and Miroku. "What are you two doing over there? Shouldn't we be getting ready to go after Naraku? There's no way we can find our prey if you two don't snap to it."

"I'm beginning to see why all the others were annoyed with me," though Human Inuyasha. His already gloomy morning began to get gloomier when the object of his affection woke up rubbing her eyes. She took one look at the demon huddled over the fire and ran over to him, launching herself into a hug.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she squeaked happily. "How thoughtful of you!"

"Keh," said Demon Inuyasha a purr in his throat rumbling happily. "A demon has to look after his mate after all. I've brought you some fresh meat too." Reaching into his kimono, Demon Inuyasha took out a bloodied pheasant and laid it out on Kagome's hands, clasping her fingers around it gently.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome murmured gently with a look of pure love in her eyes. "Thank you."

Human Inuyasha was rent to the bottom of his soul. Here was his Kagome looking at well… another with pure adoration in her eyes and not only that, it was something he had been going to do but had been unable to. Why? Because he was too busy arguing with Miroku? Or was it because he was now a weak human and had needed to sleep longer. Last night he had gone to sleep with the intention tohunt but he could just envision how it would haveturned out evenif he had even been able to enter the race. He would have stumbled around the woods with a bow and arrow for hours while Demon Inuyasha would have merely flicked out his claws and been done with it. The thought of his uselessness pained him, but not half as much as his realization that he was second best after all. He looked at Demon Inuyasha with different eyes.

As if sensing his discomfiture Demon Inuyasha looked over at him and grinned mirthfully. Kagome didn't seem to notice at all and Human Inuyasha left it that way.

After a hurried breakfast the group traveled westwards towards a small village that was plagued by demons. Demon Inuyasha was completely disinterested. When they came across a nearby village which had been completely decimated and was filled with countless gnawed and unburied bodies left behind by rampaging demons, Demon Inuyasha merely yawned. For human Inuyasha however, it was a different story.

It seemed a though he had never felt so much compassion at one time. So much sorrow for those who had been felled. Unused to dealing with these human emotions without his demon shield, he turned his face away to hide the tears that were forming there. He felt so torn up inside. It was then that he realized more than ever how truly weak he had become. He was ashamed.

Demon Inuyasha wasn't helping either. Instead of looking remorseful he made some crass remark that had Kagome stiffening, and rested his foot upon one the skulls that lay before him. Disgustingly, the demon seemed to be taking delight, breathing in and out the sweet sickening stench of bloodshed. Human Inuyasha hated him at the moment. He hated himself, or rather that which he used to be.

But then there was a whistling of a demon claw attack, as tiny fragments flew through the air like particles of glass. A tremendous demon appeared, dragging and rattling itself along the ground like one big hunk of leather. Its greenish form and small, rolling yellow eyes searched around to find the human once hanyou on the ground. It then raised its tail and the breath caught up in Inuyasha's throat.Human Inuyashareached down and pulled a sword out of the ground to wield it at the demon just as a stout, whip like tail wrapped around him cutting off the circulation.

"Damn," thought Human Inuyasha as things started to go black.

But then there was another whistling in the air and a sharp slamming of blades, the sound of the neat slicing of flesh. Human Inuyasha turned his head as the coils unloosed to see his demon counterpart, sailing easily through he air with a knowing, all too knowing and smug look on his face. His hair sailed out in front of him mystically and glowing like a fragment of the moonlight. His soft yet elegant features were beyond the expression of imagination, beyond realms of fascination, within fantasy. As if merely flicking a fly, the great being in front of him raised up his claws and regally swept them down as thoughthis were some judgment from a higher power that this lower creature was receiving. With a sickening feeling to his gut, Human Inuyasha found himself falling through the air along with the remains of the slaughtered demon. But what hurt him most was what he saw then on his ride down. At that moment he wished that he was slain too because he saw, in that moment, that Kagome's eyes were not focused on him. They were focused on the radiant being who still sailed bondless from the earth in boundless expanses of the sky.

"Kagome," thought Human Inuyasha as he hit the ground and all became black. "It was the demon you loved all along."

"Inuyasha!" cried out a voice running towards him long after he had ceased to hear its sweetness.

"You are not going down that well!" a voice growled out harshly.

"Sit, sit boy!" sounded out the miko known as Kagome causing the hapless demon to crash into the ground. "I told you already, this is not a romantic excursion as you put it. Human Inuyasha is hurt and I need to get him to the hospital! He can get much better help in my time and you know it!"

"Absolutely not wench!" said Demon Inuyasha. "You will obey me damn it!"

"Sit, sit, sit boy!" Kagome screeched causing a large cloud of dust to rise up surrounding her. "If I didn't know better I would think that you wanted Human Inuyasha to die!"

"Ha. Just less competition for me wench," said Demon Inuyasha earning himself another sit.

"Well! I never knew you were so heartless Inuyasha!" she said tearfully.

"Keh. I'm a demon remember? A demon. I don't need anyone but me and what belongs to me, wench and you should know that by now."

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome with her lips trembling. "I never thought I would hear such a thing from you! Right now, I wish the human side was back in you!"

"Yeah, well keep dreamin' wench," said Demon Inuyasha forcing himself up onto his elbows.

"Well I guess that means that it comes to this," said Miroku sidling up behind the unrecalcitrant demon. "Forgive me Inuyasha."

"Wha?" asked Demon Inuyasha turning his head around slightly before being hit with a half dozen spell scrolls. Sango's Hiriakotose quickly followed, slamming into his head to knock him out.

"You go on Kagome-chan," said Sango. "We'll take care of him."

"Thanks Sango," said Kagome lifting up the unconscious Human Inuyasha to her shoulder before leaping down into the well. The familiar warm blue glow of the well flowed around her bathing her in its implausible light. Time shifted around her and she felt herself being pulled steadily towards home, her companion's soft breathing on her shoulder reassuring her that they made the shift united.

Three hours after the demon attack, or was it five centuries, Human Inuyasha awoke in a patient's bed in a modern hospital of Tokyo. The first thing he noticed was Kagome seated by his side, her eyes swollen from crying.

"Inuyasha," she said tearfully as he moved towards her. She stretched a hand out to quell his movements.

"You shouldn't be up yet. The doctors said the cut on your chest is deep from where, you know," Kagome leaned over to whisper in his human ear, "the demon's tail cut you. It had barbs on it or something. You've broken a few ribs as well."

"Keh," said Inuyasha noisily looking down at her restraining hand. "Nothing that would have killed me." Kagome's eyes flashed angrily.

"It might have. And what would I have been supposed to do then? How could you put yourself at risk like that knowing that you had no demon power to fight with? I…"

"Love my demon side more than me," interrupted Human Inuyasha piteously. His eyes were hard and cold, his face frozen stiffly with the shadow of a scowl tinging the corners of his face. "When it all comes down to it, miko, is that you love what my powers can do for you more than you love me."

"That's not true at all Inuyasha!" said Kagome her voice rising. "How could you say that! When what I really love most about you… is when you're not being a jerk and you... and you…"

Human Inuyasha blinked, hope rising in his chest unbidden.

"Is when you're human!" Kagome choked out throwing herself around his neck and shoulders, carefully avoiding his wounds.

"Kagome," murmured Human Inuyasha gently, feeling the tears that showered down on his face from above.

"Kagome, stop crying," he said gently reaching up a hand to stroke her cheek. Kagome nodded and bit her lip.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't want you to be split anymore. I don't want you to be in danger anymore. It frightens me too much."

"Keh. I was never invincible to start with. I've nearly gotten myself killed more times than I can count."

"I know that!" shouted Kagome back at him, causing her voice to reverberate against the painted cement block walls around her. She froze for a moment, fearful that a nurse would come in and she dropped her voice a little. "It's just that I always believed you would recover, just as long as you had your demon powers. It's just that you seemed so strong I could always lie to myself that you would be okay. I wanted to believe in your strength."

No words were spoken for a long time. The two just sat there, with Inuyasha stroking his thumb across Kagome's face as she leant hair cascading around him. After a long time, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"So the real problem is, how to get that bastard to join up with me again?"

Kagome nodded.

"I guess we had better start plotting then," said Inuyasha with a smirk. The long shadows began to stretch around them as the afternoon slipped into its later half.

Days passed. Finally, the scheduled day of Inuyasha's release had come. An early morning dawn began to stream down upon Kagome, causing a warm glow to light up her restful features. Wakened and anxious, Inuyasha laid a non-clawed hand upon his companion's hair and stroked it gently until she awoke.

"Kagome?" he asked gently as she stirred.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Can we go home yet?" the human said anxiously.

"No silly," said Kagome teasingly tickling the end of his nose, "the doctor hasn't come yet." She leaned over and kissed it.

"I have to admit, I kind of like you under this spell," said Inuyasha happily.

"It's not just the spell Inuyasha," said Kagome reprimandingly. "I always loved you it's just that it made us admit it, against our will." She blushed at the remembrance of their first confession. Inuyasha's eyebrow quirked upwards in question.

After a quick breakfast of orange juice and soft scrambled eggs for Inuyasha, short-haired doctor looking a lot like Miroku came in.

"Good morning," said the young doctor beaming as Miroku would when scamming someone. "I trust you are doing well this morning?" Without more of a prompt the doctor flipped up Inuyasha's shirt earning himself a round stream of curses from Inuyasha and a punch when he poked his sensitive ribs.

"Now now," said the doctor wiping his bruised cheek. "There's no sense in being a difficult patient." He resumed scribbling on the clipboard.

"Now Mrs. Higurashi," said the doctor looking towards the miko. "It says here on the paperwork that Inuyasha here was injured by a demon. Is that not correct?"

Kagome opened her mouth and tried to stall but found she couldn't. "Yes, that's correct doctor," she found herself saying like some sort of robot. Damn!

The doctor's eyes raised disbelievingly. "A demon, eh?" he said. "And what about you, Inuyasha? What do you have to say on this?"

"You heard hear stupid," said Inuyasha blunt as ever. "A demon did this to me."

The doctor's eyebrows twitched again and he resumed scribbling. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I have no idea what you two are hiding but I suppose it is not important for the purposes of this visit. However, the nurses at the front desk have some questions for you regarding the paperwork. Once you are done with that you may leave."

"Damn!" said Kagome as softly as she could manage.

"Here is a prescription for a pain reliever," continued the doctor tearing of a slip of paper and handing it to Kagome. "Try not to move around too much for the next couple of weeks and everything should heal fine. You should make another appointment with the front desk to remove the stitches in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you doctor," said Kagome bowing formally.

Hurrying to be on their way, Inuyasha and Kagome practically ran out the door and down the hall as soon as the doctor had disappeared.

"It hurts," moaned Inuyasha unable to lie.

"Be quiet," hissed Kagome. "We're already in as much trouble as it is. Oh no, here comes Hojo! Hide!" Pulling the human boy and herself behind a plastic fig tree, Kagome plastered them against one of the many alcoves while her school friend strolled by. "What is he doing here?" she wondered.

"You see, "said Hojo continuing his conversation with the nurse. "A dear friend of mine is always getting sick so it inspired me to volunteer and…"

Stuffing a fist in her mouth and dragging Inuyasha along by her other hand, Kagome managed to get them to the check-in desk safely.

"Er," she said to the nurses there. "Inuyasha and I will just be going now do if you don't have anymore questions…"

"Actually we do," said the head nurse sharply pushing back her little white nurse cap. She flipped open a stack of papers attached to a notebook.

"On this page you write that Inuyasha is employed as a, 'demon exterminator/ demon'? And on this page you failed to provide a last name or proof of an employer. And on this page you write, 'No living relatives except possibly brother.' To top it all off you write age as 501 years old. We let this paperwork through because it was an emergency but this is unacceptable. You're going to have to fill it all out again," said the nurse with a very evil glare. She shoved a stack of papers ten times wider than the first one into Kagome's hands.

"How am I going to get out of this one?" Kagome thought.

"But it is true," said Inuyasha boastfully leaning over the desk. "I'm sure that my Kagome filled it out as best as she was able and I won't forgive you for making things hard on her."

The head nurse glared daggers at him. "Well the truth is," said the nurse evilly, "that you are going to have to give us some real proof of your identification before you leave here."

"Identification?" Inuyasha repeated dumbly. "What the hell is that?"

Kagome opened her mouth and shut it. It looked like a real war was going across her features when suddenly she opened her mouth and squeaked out, "I'm lying."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm lying," began Kagome. "You see, Inuyasha is an orphan. That's why he doesn't know the last names of either of his parents, he's always taken care of himself. He started hanging around my family's shrine four years ago so my grandfather gave him a part-time job at the shrine. He lives with us and he isn't any trouble you have to believe me."

The head nurse looked down at the girl her eyes furrowed.

"I see," she said. "Well, finish filling out this paperwork while I talk to my superiors, all right?" Kagome gulped and nodded her head.

The twosome wandered over to several of the waiting room chairs where Inuyasha watched Kagome write.

"Hey," he hissed. "Why were you able to lie?" Kagome shrugged.

"Practice, I guess," said she. "I'm used to lying about you just like Miroku is used to lying to Sango."

Seven hours and three pencils later, Kagome finished filling out a reamful of lies and half-truths. Slamming the paperwork down, she looked around and found the nurse's station empty so she began to sidle towards the door. Beginning to walk more quickly, she and Inuyasha headed downstairs to the vast sliding doors that would mean freedom for them. The two had just about reached the welcoming doorway when a secretary at the visitor's desk raised and pointed an incriminating finger towards her and Inuyasha.

A woman dressed in a casual-style business suit followed the line that the secretary's finger made. She was leant against the visitor's desk and she smiled at them. Forcefully she walked forward and took Inuyasha's hand to shake it.

"Hello," she said her eyes boring into those of the young boy's. "I take it you are Inuyasha? If you don't mind I would like to speak with you. You see, I am a social worker from the government and I have much to discuss with you and err, the Higurashi's." The woman glanced over to see Kagome's pale face.

Wacnald's was quickly becoming Kagome's least favorite place in the world. Sipping her straw angrily, she glared at the woman across from her and waited for her mother to come to rescue them. Upon a stroke of brilliance, Kagome had insisted that the social worker, whose name was Patiel, not ask anything of them until her mother and grandfather were there. Still, it didn't stop the annoying woman from trying to pry.

"So you have no family Inuyasha?" said Mrs. Patiel conversationally at the human once hanyou.

"Err, kinda," said Inuyasha unable to lie and forced to speak by the cursed spell. "I had a brother once but I guess we're not really blood related anymore. My mother and father both died long ago."

"What happened to both of them?" asked Mrs. Patiel ignoring Kagome's glares and attempts at interruption.

"Father died in a fight I guess," said Inuyasha pushing his straw around so that it squeaked in and out of the lid. "Mother died of pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" said the woman far too interested for Kagome's liking. "Was she at a hospital?"

"No she died at home," said Inuyasha taking a bite of his burger. "But I don't really like to talk about it."

"I see," said the woman flipping open a notepad and writing on it.

Kagome slammed her fist down on the table.

"Now see here lady," she half-yelled across the restaurant crowded with her classmates.

"Inuyasha here is sixteen. He is old enough to live on his own now and I won't have anyone upsetting my err, fiancé." There, now she had said it.

"Fiance? Well excuse me dear for upsetting you. I'm simply trying to help you obtain identification for your future husband. Surely you can see no harm in that?"

Feeling the pressure around her beginning to diminish somewhat, Kagome slid back to her Wacnold's seat and clasped her hand with Inuyasha's own. He looked down at her curiously and to prevent him from saying anything Kagome slid into his lap and looked up at him.

"Do you love me?" she inquired.

"More than life itself. Why?"

"Because I need to know," said Kagome.

"Keh. You mean it's like a secret? Even before this spell I was always sticking my neck out for you." He bit into another burger and chewed it blushing.

Mrs. Patiel took his words as a romantic gesture and smiled at the two. "Don't be so concerned Miss Higurashi. If we can not find a birth certificate for your Inuyasha here and providing he has no criminal records we will simply work to issue him a new certificate and identification. It is essential not only for future medical reasons but it will also enable him to get a job in the future. You would like that wouldn't you? Besides it will be necessary when you fill out your wedding certificate. Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding, all right?" said the middle-aged woman winking at them. "Beyond that I believe I would be correct in assuming that Inuyasha has had no formal schooling?"

"He's never been to school," said Kagome for him.

"Well if that's the case I could make arrangements for him to attend a local school and have a private tutor. Beyond that there's not much I can do. Inuyasha has already reached an age at which many young people in Japan start living on their own. Fifteen is the magic year." (Okay, I have no idea if this is culturally accurate information I'm making it up based on little tidbits such as people are working at this age and comments that teenage boys get an apartment and so on.) Besides that, I believe I have your word that Inuyasha is going to continue living with your family, is that not correct?"

"Of course he's going to stay with me," said Kagome. "He promised he would never leave me again, ever. You won't will you?" she said looking up at Inuyasha who was blushing.

"I did say that," he said looking away chagrined, "and I meant it. I will always stay with you Kagome."

The middle-aged woman before them looked like she could eat it up with a spoon. "Ah, true love," she mumbled. "I could write a book based on this it's so romantic."

"Yeah right, whatever you old hag," muttered Inuyasha disrespectfully.

Somewhere in the Sengako Jidai, a shed door vibrated with a violent quake as a barrier was hit time and time again.

"Inuyasha's banging around again," said Sango laying out four cards on the ground beside her. "Got any jacks?"

"Go fish," said Miroku shuffling his deck out and rearranging it in his hand.

"Sango, Miroku," said Shippo wailing. "Kagome's been gone so long! When's she gonna be back?"

"Hopefully before Demon Inuyasha starves to death," said Miroku picking up a card. "There's no way I'm letting him out of the shed."

"Me neither," said Shippo hiding behind Sango's shoulder as a ferocious roaring continued accompanied by the sound of splintering.

Demon Inuyasha was having a very bad day, as well as week. His so-called packmates had trapped him in here ever since his traitorous mate had left him to go gallivanting around with his other half. True, they had thrown some dried rice, smoked fish, and a water keg in with him but that hardly diminished the insult or injury that had come with their betrayal. He was their pack leader dammit! Not some sort of enemy! True, he was in a way dangerous to them. Before he had been fully capable of conscious thought, he had even wounded Miroku once under the influence of rage. But he had never killed any of his packmates even when he had gone into his most beserk of killing frenzy. He knew his packmates by sight, by smell, by sound, and even taste as he had occasionally snuck a lick in late at night while those he guarded were dreaming. They were all his family.

The treachery of it all burned against him and his complaints turned into a mournful howl which chilled of Kaede's valley and Inuyasha's forest. His howl wavered even throughout the leaves and branches of old Goshinoboku. At last, Shippo could not stand it any more and slunk to the corner of the cottage where they had trapped him.

"Inuyasha," the young kitsune whispered. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah pup," said Demon Inuyasha with resentment yet sentimentally. "What do ya want?"

"I'm sure Kagome will be back to let you out soon. It's just that none of us are able to yet. She told us to keep you here."

"You're listening to her are you?" said Demon Inuyasha with a low throaty growl. Shippo gulped as Inuyasha stopped talking abruptly.

"Say Shippo, could you get the Tetsusiaga?"

"Whhhhhhaaaaaattttt?" Shippo stuttered out.

"You heard me runt!" barked out the demon. "Go to old Kaede's and get my Tetsusiaga! Shove it under the door!"

"Why do want that?" said Shippo suspiciously. "There's no power in it."

"I just feel like it okay now do it!" shouted Inuyasha to the guillible child.

"Okay Inuyasha," said Shippo quivering. "If it makes you feel better I'll get it."

"It would," said Demon Inuyasha more peacefully. Shippo scampered away. Inside the cabin, Demon Inuyasha gave a wicked grin. "I'm going to have to show you all who's packleader here."

The bell rang and Kagome slid down behind her school desk. "Ah," she said blissfully. "At school at last. After all that has happened lately finally some normalcy."

"Hey Kagome," said Eri whispering behind her. "So you're finally over those weird tropical diseases your cousin gave you? And how about that malaria, has your grandpa sprayed for mosquitos yet?"

"Grandpa, you told them things like that?" thought Kagome. "I'm so glad that curse is over, for me at least."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kagome forcing a smile. "Got out of the hospital last week." That at least wasn't a lie.

"Poor Kagome-chan," said Yume. "Did your fiancé visit you while you were at the hospital?"

"Huh? Who told you about that?" said Kagome nearly dying.

"Oh come on Kagome, practically everybody knows. You announced it while you were in Wacnold's. My second cousin and an old friend work there and they both told me about it. Besides, it's on the rumor board and in the school newspaper.

"What!" said Kagome as she was handed a two-page newsletter with a picture of her sitting in a wheelchair looking rundown. The title was, "School Invalid Finds True Love!"

"You really should have said something about being so serious before, Kagome. I mean, Hojo was devastated when he heard the news."

"Yeah," said the third. "But then he took it really well I guess. He crumbled up the newletter and then with tears in his eyes he cried, 'At last poor Kagome is rewarded for all her suffering!' " Yuka flailed her arms around emphatically.

"Say, Hojo isn't here at school today is he?" said Kagome laughing nervously.

"Can't say," said her three friends simultaneously.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as the schoolroom door slid back and the teacher entered followed by an all too familiar form.

"Class, I would all like to meet our newest student. Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi, please say hello to all your fellow students."

"Hey," said Kagome's fiancé.

"No!" Kagome screamed out to herself. "I mean yes! I mean help me somebody!"

Oblivious to her distress, Inuyasha looked over the class and settled on her face. Kagome watched him raise his hand to wave it as if in slow motion.

"No," she muttered to absolutely no one.

"Hey Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha with ear-piercing loudness. "Why did you leave so early this morning? You still owe me three kisses you know."

"I do?" muttered Kagome in denial, her ears burning.

"Yeah, you said you would trade cereals in exchange for three kisses, don't pretend you don't know fiance."

Kagome couldn't sink any lower into her chair; it simply wasn't possible. She felt the hot gaze of her entire class upon her. Inuyasha stomped up to her.

"I would like those kisses now you know," said Human Inuyasha blushing to contrast his spell-induced speech. "But I guess I can wait till after class," he mumbled slouching down into his seat.

"Wow," Eri hissed at Kagome. "Did he get his hair dyed or something? I thought he said he was born albino. And besides, that two-timer boyfriend of yours turned out to be your fiancé? Who would have imagined?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Kagome dismally. She caught Inuyasha's eye and tried to ignore him.

Kagome might have, could have, and in fact did reliably predict the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't last more than five minutes in the classroom. Barely three minutes had passed before one of the dorkier boys dared to throw a wad of paper at the back of Inuyasha's head. The human once hanyou turned around and gave a warning glareat the offender. Two minutes later the culprit threw another wad of paper, this time at Kagome's head and that was the end of it. When five minutes were up, Inuyasha was standing over the bloodied nose of a schoolbody. "Stupid boy," he roared shaking the walls of the classroom. "You're lucky I let you off so easy. If you do that again I'll kill you for slighting Kagome."

"Wow," Eri shaking. "You were right Kagome, he is possessive and violent."

"And he seemed like such a nice guy too," said Yuka quivering.

Kagome merely stood up sighing and led Inuyasha by hand to the door.

"I guess we'll be going to the principal's office," she told the teacher.

The school day passed slowly. After spending morning in detention with Inuyasha, Kagome went outside and hid in a tree with Inuyasha to eat lunch. Then it was gym time. Much to Kagome's surprise, when she walked into the gymnasium to change her clothes, she saw a stack of archery bows and arrows with the plastic cover at the end instead of a real feather.

"Wow Inuyasha," said Kagome running a finger along the edge of a bow. "Something I can do."

"Yeah, whatever," said Inuyasha with his usual rudeness. Still, when he looked upon Kagome standing there, there was pride within his gaze.

"All right everybody," called the gym teacher to her pupils. "Today we have a special guest, Yura Owata, the head of this district's competitive archery club. She will be teaching us all the proper techniques for beginner's archery. Of course, a few of you may already be taking lessons but all of you, please do your best."

The entire class lined up, with Kagome pulling Inuyasha into the row beside her. The archery teacher came up behind the two of them surveyed them attentively.

"Hm," said Yura thoughtfully. "Kagome-chan, your hair is kind of long. It might be better if you tied it back. It could interfere with your archery." Yura stuck a hand down into her pocket and pulled out a hair scrunchie.

Kagome twisted it on reluctantly. She hated to put her hair up like this, especially since it made her look like Kikyo. When the hateful hairtie was finally fixed in place she looked at Inuyasha shame faced. She had no time to dwell on such matters however because Yura spoke up again, this time to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-chan," announced Yura. "Your hair is even longer than Kagome's. For you, I would recommend this," dipping her hand her hand into her pocket again, she withdrew a pink plastic hair clip.

"I am not wearing that," said Inuyasha loudly. The majority of Kagome's class broke out into gales of laughter much to Kagome's dismay. "Just put it on!" she hissed whirling Inuyasha around and fastening it for him. Yura frowned.

"Everyone, archery lessons will take place everyday of this week until Friday. From now on, if you have hair longer than shoulder length you should remember to bring something to tie it back with to class. I would also remind you to pay more attention to class announcements in future." The instructor strolled away with a very stern face.

After half an hour of explanations, warnings, and demonstrations, through most of which Inuyasha yawned or muttered, "blah, blah, blah," for in Kagome's ear, the class was finally ready to shoot.

"You first, Inuyasha," said Kagome grinning (they had switched hairties by then).

"Heh. Stop grinning so much," said Inuyasha releasing the arrow and nearly getting a bullseye.

"Hm, not bad," said Kagome pulling out an arrow for herself. She had to take a moment's time to aim as usual, but she clearly hit the mark dead-on.

"Ha," said Inuyasha goading her on. "Let's see you try that with two arrows." He pulled out several from the bag on the floor and let them loose in quick succession. Kagome tried to emulate and the first of her arrows struck true but the second one was very much astray.

"Keep trying Kagome," muttered Inuyasha out of the corner of his mouth and taking aim once again. "If you could learn to be more consistent and quicker on the draw it would help us defeat Naraku." He let his own arrow fly.

"You still intend to go after him?" whispered Kagome so that no one else could hear.

"Yeah," said Human Inuyasha nodding. "But to do so I would need to rejoin with my other side."

"You would do that?" whispered Kagome. "What about staying here? You have a chance to live in my world and never have to fight, to live at peace. What about that?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment as if in pain then reopened them. "I have to try," he murmured. "Even if it means my death, even if it means I have to forfeit the life I would have here with you, I have to try." He let loose another arrow and it lodged itself by Kagome's bullseye.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" said Kagome curiously.

"Surely you don't think I watched grass grow for 500 years," he said smiling.

In the depths of the night, a light tap sounded on the floor of a hut lit by the scarlet-orange glow of warm coals diminishing into embers. A slight scuffle was heard, then a dragging sound, then a slight flapping sound as the door to the hut was opened letting in the chill of the wind. A sky of blue opened up to the only observer, and he scurried away with his prey, his prize, his treasure for another. A shrill breeze echoed itself, repeating unceasingly like many overlapping waves, blowing itself gustily throughout the fur of a young fox demon. Guiltily, Shippo laid the mighty sword known as Tetsusiaga upon his back. Transforming himself into a piebald pony, he prepared to ferry it away.

It was a mystery to Shippo why he could hold the Tetsusiaga. He wondered why, though it repulsed other demons and repulsed even Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, it had never done any harm to him. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact that the Tetsusiaga recognized him, since it had protected him on countless occasions. Butits unwillingness to hurt himtook placeeven before the Tetsusiaga was drained and now, it lay there as dullen and untransforming as wood even in Demon Inuyasha's hands. So why was it so useful to him now? Shippo counted it as merely a sentimentality and he was prepared to do most anything for Inuyasha since he could understand all the heartbreak that the older demonexpressed in demon language, things uttered that Miroku and Sango simply could not understand and that made Shippo restless.

Inuyasha's demonic wailing had woven itself into an eerie song, shocking all of the forest into silence both night and day. Even inthe hours of early evening, the youkai that bled itself into the ground kept the woods silent. Shippo could hear the strain as if were the beating of his heart.

"My mate has abandoned me, gone to another land in love of another,"

"My pup has abandoned me, renouncing my name,"

"My pack-brethren have turned on me and shown their teeth,"

"I bleed inside as if in death,"

"For the moon is shut out from me,"

"My prey laughs in my face,"

"My only water is bitter, taken stale from the free-flowing streams."

"I hunger for that which I desire,"

"And that which has fled me, forever"

"As my strength descends into death."

As Shippo scurried through the night, hastening towards the hut to stop the song with his small offering he sensed a presence and stumbled in the grass. When he looked up he saw white billowy fabric on a tall leg and the person they belonged to.

"The Inu-youkai death song," said Sesshomaru standing atop the hill listening to his brother's song. "Humph. How dramatic. A wonder that he should know it being still a half demon as he is. Still, the power he absorbed from father's fang has likely rekindled memories he never knew he had." Like a shadow in the night, the demonic presence known as Sesshomaru slipped away.

Confused that Sesshomaru had let him keep the broken sword, Shippo hastened to the little hut and knocked at its door tentatively.

"Who's there?" said Inuyasha gruffly and as dismally as he could manage.

"I brought your sword," said the little kitsune. There was a brief pause.

"Great. Slip the blade under the door Shippo."

"What good will that do?" the young fox asked.

"So I can see it," was the reply.

With some misgivings, Shippo unsheathed the Tetsusiaga and rammed it under the thin edge at the bottom. "Perfect," said Demon Inuyasha.

With a wicked grin, Demon Inuyasha touched the edge of the sword blade so that an electric current ran throughout the half on his side of the door, transforming it. Concentrating, he forced the power backwards so that the entire blade transformed.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" screamed Shippo. "There's no way you can break through Miroku's spell scrolls, you tried that already!"

"I don't have to break through," the demon shouted happily. "I just have to neutralize them!" With a board-shattering crash, Inuyasha leapt out of the hut's ceiling clearing any barrier's Miroku had made. Then he came down to the ground and bopped Shippo on the head so that he blacked out.

"Sorry about that pup," said Demon Inuyasha rearranging Shippo and tucking him into the front of his shirt. "But I don't want you giving the others advance warning." Demon Inuyasha leaned down to retrieve the sword from the door. It gave an angry crackle as he touched it.

"Damn," said Demon Inuyasha as he looked at his smoking fingers. "It allowed some of the Great Dog Demon's power in but I can't retrieve it. I had better not touch that sword again or else I will not have enough power to sustain this material form." He looked at his hand deeply engrossed in thought. After a while, demon Inuyasha began running, no flying across the land with Shippo tucked in his front.

"We'll see who orders who," he said with an amused fang exposed.

The embers of the fire spit and Miroku turned over in his sleep, his hand stretching out reflexively for Sango's butt which remained sadly out of reach. He sighed mournfully.

Also on reflex, Sango made odd waving motions in the air. "Miroku stop," she muttered before turning over and falling back into the traceless regions of her dreams.

The night fell into silence once more and all would have been well except that old Lady Kaede sat up from her bedroll.

"An enormous malevolent youkai approaches," she said slightly terrified. Miroku sat up as well fumbling upright and eyes widening in fear.

"Oh no, I recognize this aura," he said horrified.

Sango, Kilala, and Miroku ran out of the hut followed by Kaede as a red cloud gathered upon the horizon bringing brilliancy to the night.

"Is it Naraku?" said Sango holding out her weapon. Miroku shook his head.

"Unfortunately we are not so lucky," said he.


	7. Chapter 7

With a wicked grin, Demon Inuyasha touched the edge of the sword blade so that an electric current ran throughout the half on his side of the door, transforming it. Concentrating, he forced the power backwards so that the entire blade transformed.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" screamed Shippo. "There's no way you can break through Miroku's spell scrolls, you tried that already!"

"I don't have to break through," the demon shouted happily. "I just have to neutralize them!" With a board-shattering crash, Inuyasha leapt out of the hut's ceiling clearing any barrier's Miroku had made. Then he came down to the ground and bopped Shippo on the head so that he blacked out.

"Sorry about that pup," said Demon Inuyasha rearranging Shippo and tucking him into the front of his shirt. "But I don't want you giving the others advance warning." Demon Inuyasha leaned down to retrieved the sword from the door. It gave an angry crackle as he touched it.

"Damn," said Demon Inuyasha as he looked at his smoking fingers. "It allowed some of the Great Dog Demon's power in but I can't retrieve it. I had better not touch that sword again or else I will not have enough power to sustain this material form." He looked at his hand deeply engrossed in thought. After a while, demon Inuyasha began running, no flying across the land with Shippo tucked in his front.

"We'll see who orders who," he said with an amused fang exposed.

The embers of the fire spit and Miroku turned over in his sleep, his hand stretching out reflexively for Sango's butt which remained sadly out of reach. He sighed mournfully.

Also on reflex, Sango made odd waving motions in the air. "Miroku stop," she muttered before turning over and falling back into the traceless regions of her dreams.

The night fell into silence once more and all would have been well except that old Lady Kaede sat up from her bedroll.

"An enormous malevolent youkai approaches," she said slightly terrified. Miroku sat up as well fumbling upright and eyes widening in fear.

"Oh no, I recognize this aura," he said horrified.

Sango, Kilala, and Miroku ran out of the hut followed by Kaede as a red cloud gathered upon the horizon bringing brilliancy to the night.

"Is it Naraku?" said Sango holding out her weapon. Miroku shook his head.

"Unfortunately we are not so lucky," said he.

The night air around them became charged with tension as the trees quaked with the sudden violent breeze. A snapping of bows sent twigs and old gray branches hailing at the humans' feet as the winds began whip upwards, stirring, stirring in a circular motion as if some cyclone were approaching. The skyline began to bled with red and with little lights dancing as if they were fireflies and then the entireatmosphere was washed with a thick sheet of grey, turning all into monotone as if it were merely night again albeit with an unpleasant chill. A twig snapped, the roar descended, and Sango and Miroku were left with nothing but a harsh absence of sound in their mute ears. The silence reverberated, harrowing them to their bone.

"Miroku," whispered Sango standing back to back with Miroku and looking anxiously around the circle into the sightless depths of the night. "Where did he go?"

"I do not know," said Miroku barely a whisper, slightly more than a breath. His staff held out in front of him, he felt his chest growing heavier and heavier from this oppressive air and the anxiety of waiting for some unknown doom.

A beam of moonlight, silvery in its hue winked into being. Footsteps echoed through the night, rhythmic in their beating. Slowly and poetically, with the elegance as the drifting tendrils of mist, a form began to be discerned in the darkness. The outline of drooping cloths, the outward folds of Inuyasha's hakama began to emerge to their vision. Everyone held their breath, uncertain whether this being was friend or foe and knowing with a certainty that it was unlikely they could kill their former or current comrade.

Slowly, the crimson glowing eyes, which had strangely began absent until now, lifted up so that they were revealed from the moonlit curtain. They became lamps, boring into the guilt he saw before him.

"Oie. Miroku, Sango, you didn't think of betraying me did you?" said the demon chillingly. He could smell their primal terror and it hurt him.

"Because pack members should know their place," he finished somewhat as a comedown. Sango lowered her weapon half a notch to show that she was not looking for a battle. The demon nodded.

"Good bitch," said Demon Inuyasha sternly yet more softly than before. "You should know better than to fight your packleader. However, your insolence can not go unpunished."

"Punished?" yelled out Sango. "Punished how?"

A sudden blur leapt at her, and Sango scrambled back as a hanyou sailed overhead. The demon-slayer reached back into her shoulder-pad in tune to the cry of, "Sango!" Desperate, she pulled out a handful of poison powder pellets but before she could throw them, a hand clasped around hers and pulled them away. Strangely, the hand was gentle though her eyes kept fixated on their terrifyingly long and sharp claws.

"Sango," a gruff voice sounded above her as she was forced down upon the ground. Sango squeezed her eyes shut as she felt jagged fangs graze the nape of her neck. She prepared herself to have her throat torn out.

"Do you surrender?" came the gruff voice above her leaving a blast of breath on her neck.

"What?" she muttered too confused and terrified too think straight anymore.

"Do you surrender, bitch?" Said Demon Inuyasha. "Do you submit to your leader?" he said losing patience.

"Yes," she trembled out.

"Then act like it," said Demon Inuyasha fastening his jaws around her throat gently and tossling her back and forth. He released leaving tiny pinpricks in her skin. He stood up on his feet and stood looking down, arms crossed.

"Beg," he said sternly. Miroku was watching all this dumbfoundly.

Uncertain, Sango shuffled forward onto her hands and knees and bowed before him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama," she said daring to look up after a while.

"And?" said Demon Inuyasha expecting something more.

A trembling hand held itself up and Shippo came creeping forward out of the front of Inuyasha's robe. "Here Sango," he squeaked out. "I'll show you how."

The tiny fox kneeled down on the ground struggling between his pride and fear. "I apologize," he said bowing. Then the tiny kitsune moved forward and crawled up Inuyasha's robes, getting a helpful boost as he did so. Sticking out his tongue as minutely as possible, Shippo gave Inuyasha the tiniest of licks on the chin. He bowed his head again.

"I submit to the elder," said Shippo before retreating and hiding himself behind Sango's form.

"Nani!" Sango shouted. "He wants me to lick him? But that's obscene!"

"Not to a youkai," muttered Shippo. "To him, it just means you're being subservient, like a puppy or a lower packmember. We only do it when we've been really naughty. It's like groveling."

"So Inuyasha wants me to grovel then does he?" thought Sango. "Figures."

"Oie! Bitch, I'm waiting!" shouted Demon Inuyasha hotly.

"I apologize," said Sango quickly. She shuffled forward as quickly as she possibly could, shot out a tongue and pressed to Inuyasha's cheek, then she ran away as fast as she could into Kaede's hut, slamming the shade down behind her.

"How about you?" said Demon Inuyasha turning to Miroku. Miroku turned about three shades of gray.

"Surely that is not necessary," he cried out waving a hand out nervously. Demon Inuyasha narrowed him eyes and launched himself onto Miroku so that his fangs were on his exposed neck.

"Gah, I surrender, I surrender!" shouted out Miroku squirming to get free. Demon Inuyasha removed his four sets of claws from around Miroku chest and the monk out breathed a sigh of relief. The two men stood up.

"So, err," said Miroku laughing nervously and almost hysterically.

A wicked grin lit up on Demon Inuyasha's face. "You know, I was going to let you off the hook but I think I won't after all."

Three hours later Inuyasha was seated in a makeshift chair modeled after the one in Kagome's room. He kept his feet propped up on a certain someone as they endeavored to scrub the floor of Kaede's hut.

"Aw, can I be done already!" moaned Miroku.

"Keep scrubbing you," said Demon Inuyasha while Shippo played quietly with his toys in the corner.

"Um, your food packleader," said Sango blushing and handing him a dish of baked fish and rice.

"Good girl, Sango," said Demon Inuyasha crunching into the fish and setting down the rest of the food dish in front of Miroku.

"Here letcher, you can have the rest," he said off-handedly.

"Dogs," muttered Miroku.

"Damn right," growled demon Inuyasha before clunking him on the head. Night passed by slowly in the Warring States Era.

A bright yellow backback glittered in the last rays of sunshine on a modern day street. Numerous cars past horns blaring, wheels roaring, and brakes grinding. But all was perfectly oblivious to a certain pair of someones who walked home hand in hand coming home late after school.

"Say Inuyasha," said Kagome pointing a hand up at a bakery shop window. "Maybe we could stop here to eat. Since you're human you can try some of that chocolate stuff I never let you have."

"Because you said it was poisonous?"

"To dogs it is," said Kagome shrugging. She pushed open the shop door and a tiny metallic bell rang.

"We're closing in five minutes dear," said the woman at the counter. "Can I get you anything."

"Yes please," said Kagome. "Two muffins to go, one chocolate and one blueberry."

Kagome handed the woman some money, took her little paper bag, and returned to the sidewalk where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Here you go," she said brightly handing her former hanyou a chocolate flavored chocolate chip muffin. He sniffed it habitually.

"Smells really weird," said Inuyasha biting into it. "Um, wow, that's strong but it's really good," he said stuffing the whole thing in his mouth and licking his fingers.

The two walked along, Kagome nibbling on her muffin gently. After a while she offered it out to her companion.

"Here, Inuyasha, I'm done with mine, you can have the rest."

"Um, sure," said Inuyasha. Instead of taking it with his hands he ate it out of Kagome's fingers and licked them gently.

"Inuyasha," she said her eyes shimmering as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. His tongue made it into her mouth and she returned the favor.

"You taste like blueberries," said Inuyasha murmuring.

"You too," said Kagome battling with him for air and words.

Finally the two let go and looked up at each other their eyes simmering. Their hands rejoined and they walked the rest of the weary silently, each intermingled with their thoughts.

When the front door to Kagome's house finally creaked open with a rattling bang, they found a note on the fridge. "Out visiting cousin," read the letter. "Have a nice weekend."

Human Inuyasha and Kagome took look one look at each other then ran up the stairs laughing. They both knew what they wanted. Inuyasha caught Kagome up by the waist halfway up the stairs and they both fell down. After a couple maddening, passionate kisses Kagome scrambled up on her feet and bolted inside her room. She slammed the door shut in his face and giggled hysterically.

"Kagome, let me in!" called out Inuyasha pounding on it.

"No!" said Kagome mischievously. She opened the door a crack and pressed against the door as he fought to enter, finally forcing the door open. Abandoning the door and fleeing, Kagome ran over to her bed and leapt on it just as Inuyasha entered. He eyes were wide with a bold sensual glare as she crouched there like a cat about to pounce.

"Kags," murmured Inuyasha gently and setting himself down at the opposite end of the bed. He leaned over and Kagome scooted into his arms, seating herself upon his lap. He kissed her. Searingly he kissed her and then he pushed her down beneath him. Kagome panted, hot and heavy was her breath but she pulled herself out from under him and pulled something out from underneath her bed.

"Here," she said pressing something into Inuyasha's hand. "Yuka gave it me. I'll say yes if you use this."

Their hands clasped together around the object and Kagome was lowered onto the bed. She reached up above her and was just loosening the clasps on Inuyasha's belt, panting wantfully when suddenly the door flew open with a loud echoing bang.

The lover above her was abruptly lifted and tossed against the wall like a dog's chew toy.

"You," said Demon Inuyasha his eyes glaring. "How dare you, both of you! I told you I was your mate! How dare you go fucking without me!"

"As if I could fuck both of you at once," thought Kagome. "Wait a minute, what was I thinking! No matter."

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome glaring at the intruding demon. "How dare you say that to me! Sit, sit, sit boy!" she cried sending Inuyasha's Demon side crashing down, no not just to the floor but through it to the first floor where she could hear the shattering of tiles below.

"Ah man," thought Kagome. "Mama's gonna be mad about her new remodeling job."

An angry, sulking trio reentered the feudal era through the Bone Eater's Well. No body would look at each other and Kaede's humble abode soon came into few, strangely looking more up kept than Kagome had ever remembered seeing. The grass was all mown, the door was replaced, and there were even patches of flowers planted here and there.

"I'm back," stated Kagome mournfully looking at Miroku who waslain out on the floor being fanned by Sango. He scooted forward on his knees.

"Oh thank goodness Kagome-sama," he said woefully. "Demon Inuyasha, I meant the pack-leader has been working me death."

"Oh?" said Kagome curiously folding her arms. "I thought you said you would take care of him? And here he came in breaking in on my… err entertainment."

"I'm so sorry Kagome-sama," said a very humble Miroku.

"It's all right Miroku, really it is," she said smiling with perfect understanding. "Sit boy!"

Kagome looked around her. Everything seemed pretty normal otherwise. "Wait a minute, where's the Tetsusiaga?"

"Out there," said Shippo trembling holding out a finger. Kagome followed his lead and found it laying on the grass outside the vacant hut.

"How did it get out here?" she wondered out loud. Shippo opened his mouth as if to answer, but he hid behind Kagome's shoulder as Demon Inuyasha held up a threatening fist. Miroku kneeled on the grass examining his spell scrolls.

"So this is how he managed to free himself," thought Miroku curiously peeling one of the scrolls off. "It is half-saturated with demon aura negating its effects. No wonder he could break through the roof. I don't know who this new Inuyasha really is, but he is very clever and very dangerous." He looked over at Demon Inuyasha.

"You got a problem with me?" said Demon Inuyasha roughly being more reserved now that Kagome was around again.

"Not at all," said Miroku forcing a smile.

They ate their dinner quietly and when the night began to turn chill, Demon Inuyasha and Human Inuyasha both tried to feed the spitting fire.

"Let me do it," said Human Inuyasha.

"No me," said Demon Inuyasha glaring.

"Kagome!" whined Human Inuyasha.

"Sit boy!" said Kagome.

"Gotta thank Shippo for teaching me that one," thought Human Inuyasha.

"I'll remember this," thought Demon Inuyasha growling into the planks of the floor.

"Everyone, it's time to sleep," said Kagome unrolling her blankets. She handed one to Human Inuyasha.

"Hey, how come I don't get one," said Demon Inuyasha pouting. "Although I know how you could make it up to me." He pulled Kagome against his chest and settled them back against the wall.

"Hey!" shouted Human Inuyasha livid.

"It's all right," said Kagome mumbling and waving dismissively. She didn't actually feel like arguing wrapped as she was in the warm, strong, and woodsy smelling arms of her former hanyou's other half. He was upset after all wasn't he? There was no harm in being sensitive to his feelings. Kagome found the tight clasp around her soporific and soon she was falling into the depth of dreams where little dog eared children played.

The night played onwards unable to prevent itself, or stage its waning. It droned onwards and within its recesses the sound of silence p1ayed heavy on the ears a certain demon. He looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms breathing in her soft, mellowing smell.

"Don't worry Kagome," he whispered. "I have a plan to win you back, a plan that involves…"

"Kikyo."

The archer stayed her bow, staring at the figure before her. Its eyes were glazed red and it was wearing the tell-tale red robe of her former lover. Yet it had a decidedly demon aura.

"Who are you," the stoic priestess demanded pulling her arrow back just a little bit tighter.

"Don't be so judgemental Kikyo," came the silky voice of Demon Inuyasha. "I have come bearing good news for you, and a plan beneficial to both of us."

"What do you mean?" said Kikyo loosening the slack.

The demon before her smiled. "The one you loved so much has turned human. If you bring yourself before him, I will make sure that Kagome stays out of your way."

"Are you planning to kill her?" asked Kikyo.

"Quite the opposite," said Demon Inuyasha. "I merely want to see that I want the one I love is with me."

"Hm," said Kikyo. "You sound an awful lot like Naraku."

"More than you will ever know," said Demon Inuyasha grinning. "But then I wouldn't be learning anything if I didn't take a page out of his book." Then he vanished without a trace.

Kagome stayed the weekend, to protect her friends from authoritarianism more than anything. It seemed that after his initial fun bossing around Miroku and putting everyone in their "place", Demon Inuyasha became a lot more laid back. Almost disturbingly so because he didn't complain about going after Naraku. Even worse, he made no objections when Kagome decided to disappear down the well to return to school, provided that his human counterpart didn't go with her to prevent "scenes" from happening again.

"Goodbye everybody!" said Kagome waving a hand cheerfully. She hopped down the well and disappeared.

"Oh well," said Human Inuyasha walking towards the woods. "Might as well go for a walk."

"You do that," thought Demon Inuyasha happily seeing a soul catcher out of the corner of his eye. He ran down to the river and grabbed a cloth-bundle he had buried beneath a boulder.

The clock at just twitched onto 8:33 as Kagome flicked her pencil around cheerlessly. The professor before her droned on and on about dozens of dates and facts she would have to memorize for next weeks history test. Kagome sighed and motioned her head so that she could look out the window. She immediately wished she hadn't

Floating outside her window was a large cat like Kilala, even cuter if that was possible. It had a large bow tied on it and a bell collar like one she had once affixed to her feline friend. Even worse Inuyasha was riding on it, whom had somehow managed to get a hold of his firerat robes.

Kagome quickly whirled her head back around so that she was facing the teacher. Then she snuck a glance to the window again and found the demonwas grinning an enormously goofy grin. Kagome was just about to sit him when she heard a ruler slap.

"Kagome," said the professor at the front of the room rapping the table. "Pay attention please."

Kagome was looking back at the front sweating like bullets when the clock at the head of the classroom was smashed out. In fact, the chalkboard disappeared too, as well the overhead projector. Instead of a back wall, her classroom now had a large gaping hole and a collapsed ceiling. Afigure flew out of the rubble riding a demon cat. He leapt down from his mighty steed and her teacher fell down in fright.

"Kagome Higurashi," the figure bellowed out. "Please come to the front."

"Yes?" said Kagome nervously stumbling to her feet. She hurried up to him and hissed at him, "what are you doing?"

Demon Inuyasha kneeled before her clasping her hands in his own.

"Kagome Higurashi," he uttered, "I, Inuyasha of the Dog Demon Clan, ask you, Kagome of the Higurashi Clan, to be my mate."

"What!" Kagome cried. "I love you Inuyasha, I really do, but…"

Demon Inuyasha stood up and led her hand to the demon cat. "I, Inuyasha, bring you three gifts my love. The first is a demon cat to be your servant and companion. The second," he said digging into his haori, "is a magical dagger which I had Totosai make from my tooth. It will protect you no matter where I am. The third gift I offer you," he said swooping down for a kiss, "is immortality. Become my mate and I will bestow these gifts on you."

Kagome turned ashen. Here was what she had hoped for beyond her wildest dreams and yet it was all like some sick fairy tale.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said tearing up. "I just can't do that to either of you. I can't choose one or the other. I'm so sorry!" she cried running out of the room.

Back in the Feudal Era, Human Inuyasha walked quietly along a riverbank, oblivious to any care in the world and those who were stealthily observing him. He picked up a stone and tossed in the river and listened to it sink deep into the waters below. Deciding upon a place to fish, he pulled a reel out of a basket and went about trying to figure out how to put it together. Before he could make any progress however, he heard a weird whistling sound that even he could recognize. He looked up, and there upon the shoreline, looking as beautiful as ever was someone he remembered.

"Kikyo," he murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

Shorter than the rest but I need some reviews to know how I'm doing!

"Kikyo," he murmured.

The radiant, ethereal mold before him did not reply. She did not speak, nor did she give any sign of recognition. Instead, her eyes shimmered as if the sight in front of her would break. The woman clothed in simple miko garb walked forward to where Human Inuyasha was holding his breath. She did not speak, even then. Instead she bent down and took the fishing reel from Inuyasha's hand, hooking the rod together for him.

"Forgive me for being so presumptuous," said Kikyo speaking softly as though her voice would shatter yet acting as if he were some mere traveler. "It simply seemed that you are unaccustomed to the task of fishing," her breath paused before she spoke out in a whisper of passion, "Inuyasha."

"Kikyo!" shouted out the human once hanyou dropping the basket so that it fell into the river. His hands made it to dead-priestess' shoulders and he pressed the ghostly figure forcefully to his chest. (Don't kill me readers, I'll make it right. Dodges flames and missiles and samauri swordmen, gotta have those.)

"Kikyo," the human muttered wildly. "Kikyo…"

A pair of luminescent brown eyes leaned upwards as two pale lips followed.

Far away in a world so strangely connected to this other, a young girl ran through the hallway of her school. A glittering thread of tears streamed from her eyes, leaving a trail of agony behind her. It might as well as been blood, for all the pain she was feeling.

Wrenching out a throat-stopping sob, Kagome slid to her knees to take a breath. Panting heavily, she discovered much to her surprise that she wasn't being followed, nor was she at school anymore. Instead, she had reached a crosswalk just outside of it.

"Stupid Inuyasha," said Kagome standing up. She whipped her eyes and runny nose with her sleeve before the older adults around her could see. To her right she noticed a shop keep sweeping the floor beneath her stands, so Kagome ferreted her gaze away. Right now the last thing she wanted was for an old nosy woman to comment on her puffy eyes.

Sighing heavily, Kagome looked at the street around her. It was so blatantly ordinary, and the sight calmed her down somewhat. Biting her lip, the school girl wandered around then walked up to the crosswalk and studied the slowly flashing red light. Somehow, today, its unwillingness to let her cross made her feel…relieved. As usual, the crosslight behaved rudely to her. It loomed above her, leering and laughing softly at her weakness with its steady rhythmic pulse. Yet, somehow, today, its ample subtle beating was a reassurance.

"What are you trying to tell me?" asked Kagome.

"Great now I'm talking to street lamps", she thought as a side note.

"Wait," Kagome thought the streetlamp told her. "Wait. Wait. Wait.".

"Is that all you have to tell me?" Kagome practically yelled at it. "Wait for what, and wait for how long!"

"Wait, wait, wait," was her only answer.

"F you!" shouted Kagome picking up a rock and throwing it at the streetlamp. It hit a car down the street setting off the alarm.

"Young lady," came a sharp remonstrance from the old shopkeeper brandishing a broom. "Come in here this minute if you please. I need to have a word with you about throwing stones at my vehicle."

Kagome paled. She wanted to run away. Oh how she wanted to run away. But she couldn't. Her feet seemed riveted on the spot, caught as she was in the guilt of her actions. All she needed now was for Inuyasha, either of his two sides to some see her now so they could call her a hyprocrite. She wished she could just curl up and die.

"Come in here now!" said the shopkeep waving her broom at her, " before I call the cops on you!"

Sluggishly, Kagome moved her feet to obey. She motioned her feet towards the entrance and ducked below herbs that looked as though Kaede might have gathered them.

Terrified as she was about the trouble she was in, Kagome couldn't help but look around her curiously. The walls around her glowed with a warm red color and incandescent lamplight. Boxes and jars packed with dried herbs, bones, and powdery snakeskins surrounded her on all four walls yet towards the back of the small rectangular room was a small, circular table making it lookas ifthis was some fortune teller's booth instead of a herb shop. Kagome gulped since it seemed she had managed to tick off an eccentric. Hopefully she wasn't any worse than Grandpa was.

The old woman pointed to a chair and Kagome sat down in it. She wasn't surprised when the old woman pulled out a phone.

"What is your home phone number?" the old woman demanded causing Kagome to tremble, not exactly in fear but out of anxiety of a bad name. She was after all, an innocent school girl in this world, not a blood-stained priestess. She preferred to keep her two lives separate, and her misdeeds in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Err, is that really necessary?" said Kagome stalling it out and her face falling at the old woman's glaring expression.

"Unless you feel like spending the night at the police station it is," said the old woman heartlessly. "And don't go giving me any friend's number either." Reluctantly, Kagome doled out her mother's cell phone.

"Yes, hello I'm calling about your daughter Kagome," said the old woman into the mouthpiece. "Yes, I'm speaking to her about throwing a rock at my car and then I'll send her right home. Goodbye."

The old woman slammed down the mouthpiece and stared at Kagome. The young girl stared back.

"So," said the old woman breaking into the gloom. "Who is it you are waiting for?"

"What?" shouted Kagome jumping to her feet, her knuckles turning white around the table. "How dare you ask me that? That's none of your…"

"Business, I know," cut off the old woman. "But is it any business of mine to watch a young girl suffer right in front of me? I was young once too you know and you seemed particularly in agony. Not everyone gets to be my age you know. Some of them simply walk off the face of the earth, some willingly and some no. You seemed likely to do the same. Tell me, why is it you were leaving school quickly young Higurashi? And why were you in such a daze that you nearly wandered into traffic before committing misdonemers? What is troubling you so much young one? You are too young to suffer so."

"What is wrong?" screeched Kagome letting it all out. "What is wrong! Two people love me is what's wrong. And I'm scared. I'm too scared of choosing one of them or even saying forever because it's all moving too fast. He didn't even like me. He didn't even like me a week ago and now he's asking me to marry him and the other was trying to make love to me and I almost let him. I even encouraged it. But I'm scared. I'm scared of losing both of them, or one of them because I love them both so much. I love them both for different reasons but they're the same person underneath, the same person that I lost. The same person that I love so very much." The young woman buried her head in her arms and sobbed. "I just wanna see his doggie ears again Grandma!"

The old shopkeep looked at the distraught girl in front of her and moving up behind her patted her shoulder consolingly.

"There there, young one," the old woman said. "I'll make you some tea and that will make you feel better. Then you can tell me all about it, okay?"

"I don't think I can," said Kagome sniffling. "Besides don't you hate me? I damaged your car."

"I lied," said the old woman patting her arm again. "I just wanted to get you in here so I pretended it was mine. I have no idea whose it is."

"Oh," said Kagome numbly.

"Kikyo," thought Inuyasha feeling the two pale lips upon him. "This Kikyo is so cold, so cold it rips at my very soul. Kikyo, I'm so sorry."

"Wait Kikyo," said Human Inuyasha stepping back so that Kikyo's lips left his own. "I…I...it's not right," he blurted out releasing her and stepping away. Kikyo's eyes flashed angrily.

"What's not right Inuyasha?" said Kikyo. "Didn't you promise me that we would be together?"

"I… I did," said Inuyasha. "But that was in another life. "That was before… we both died. It's not what it looks like. It's not that I'm afraid to die. That first time, when you sealed me, I was all right with it. It was all right that you had betrayed me, because it had been you. I died with you on my mind. But then when I awoke the first thing that I saw was… Kagome."

"What's the matter," spat Kikyo. "Moving to where the grass is greener are you? Just because I can never have children, just because I can never be with you, just because I am dead you choose to forget me?'

"No!" said Inuyasha desperately. "I could never forget you. It just means that I could never go to hell with you. I have to stay here on earth and complete my duties."

"What duties?" spat Kikyo. "You belong to me. Stay here with me on earth Inuyasha," said Kikyo reaching out a hand tenderly. "Come with me and I will defeat Naraku as I was meant to. Then you can come to the afterlife with me. Once our enemy is destroyed my soul will be set free from this world and I will be able to pass on in peace. Come with me then and we can be together as we promised in the other world."

"Kikyo," said Human Inuyasha trembling. "It's not that simple. "It's not just me anymore! It's Shippo, and Kilala, and Miroku, and Sango! And Kagome. They're all counting on me, I can't let them down. Or I could never forgive myself."

The air around Kikyo whipped up vehemently. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Are these companions of yours so important to you that you would abandon me? Are you thinking perhaps that that young girl is a suitable replacement for my now cold body?"

"Kikyo!" the human once hanyou stuttered. "It's not like that! You will always have a special place in my heart, you were the first woman I came to care for! But it's not like that. Things change. Time moves forward. For a long time, time had stopped for me. I never thought I could let go after all that happened but I can see it now. I was meant to awaken. I was meant to fight Naraku and find Tetsusiaga. I was meant to find the many people I care about and to take care of them. They're not just my companions Kikyo, they're my family! I understand now what my demon side was talking about. He always said we were a pack, like brethren. And Kagome, she's my mate. How could I leave her knowing how much she needs me! She's still in the land of the living Kikyo, and so am I." The hanyou made human caught his breath and continued. "I've said it before and I'll say it again Kikyo. Let me avenge your death on Naraku."

"Humph," said Kikyo with a wry smile. "And what makes you think that you are able to accomplish such a task Inuyasha?" said Kikyo. "As you stand you are nothing more than a mere mortal. Besides this, what makes you think that your demon counterpart would even help you?"

"What do you mean?" said Human Inuyasha narrowing his eyes.

"Hah," said Kikyo. "Tell me Inuyasha, who do you think it was who told me I would find you here? Besides," she said with a cold smile. "You are correct. Your demon side considers Kagome to be his mate. I wonder where he is right now?"

"What?" yelped Human Inuyasha starting to run all out. He did not get far however before finding himself caught up in a snarl of soul stealers.

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo in a smug reprimand. "I am afraid I can not allow you to return to your so-called family just yet."

"Damn it!" though Human Inuyasha floating midair in a glittery prison.

"She refused me," Demon Inuyasha thought to himself standing alone on the tin folds of a rooftop. "My Kagome refused me."

For a moment, it seemed impossible to him. The woman that he loved, no the woman that he called his mate had fled from him. It seemed that some expression of sorrow passed his features, but it nothing more than the thin shadow of a cloud peppered upon the landscape. The frown disappeared rapidly and then the fiercesome demon sat down on all four haunches to scowl at the ground below.

A fierce expression, almost like pouting centered itself upon him but then it too vanished mysteriously. Instead, minutes ticked by as the dog demon remained perched, unmoving upon the roof. Impassive, he allowed the summer's wind to wrap around his shoulders as he stared into space, allowing his thoughts to take form upon the sky.

Time took him into memory. He could see himself, as he played out the scene once more. Demon Inuyasha stood up and led her hand to the demon cat. "I, Inuyasha, bring you three gifts my love. The first is a demon cat to be your servant and companion. The second," he said digging into his haori, "is a magical dagger which I had Totosai make from my tooth. It will protect you no matter where I am. The third gift I offer you," he said swooping down for a kiss, "is immortality. Become my mate and I will bestow these gifts on you."

The beautiful woman before him turned ashen, suddenly looking what, frightened? She took a step backwards as her eyes filled up with remorse.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," the girl before him said tearing up. "I just can't do that to either of you. I can't choose one or the other. I'm so sorry!" she cried running out of the room.

"Damn it," thought Demon Inuyasha cursing himself. "How could I have been so stupid? Have I known her for that short of time, that I don't know her by now?"

Disgusted, Demon Inuyasha took a look at himself. Snearing, he dragged the ends of terrifying sharp claws upon the ends of his red haori, tracing it, imprinting the sight upon his mind to serve as a reminder. For all his life, well up to a week ago he had been hanyou and now… he had forgotten that one important fact.

Incensed and enraged by himself and desperate for more action to counter the previous disasters he had made, the proud Inu-youkai pushed himself off the top of Kagome's school building and soared down with relative ease. His foot came down to make one hurried tap and with it came this memory: "I love you", she had said.

Darkness folded itself upon his mind and then, it was as if once more he was looking up into the crystalline sky as meteor blazed across, once more he was soaking up the dizzying heat beside a fire of crackling sticks, once more he was avoiding the face of a woman who loved him as she hesitantly spoke out her emotions. Once more, for one moment that seemed to last eternity she told him, "There's nothing wrong with the way you are. I like you as a half-demon, Inuyasha."

The demon half which had once belonged to the hanyou remembered this moment vividly. It had left him with a lasting impression. At that time, the human soul which so closely bound itself to him and dictated their every movements had been in agreement with him as both demon and human coursed with a deep sense of contentment and belonging.

Soon afterwards it was that Inuyasha heard her say, "I love you." Caught within the clutches of the evil sorceress Princess Kaguya, he had heard her say it to him, the demon side so clearly ferrying the message to his human side. At that time, a mirror's curse had been placed upon him so that painfully, the human soul upon him was wrenched out, leaving only the half-conscious demon which stirred in the hanyou's blood. It was at that time that Demon Inuyasha could remember being confused, angry, and in pain, so much so that he lashed out from it. He could also remember the mesmerizing call of someone trying to tell him what to do but he remembered something esle also. The demon, even without the influence of human, had remembered her, his Kagome.

It was their connection to each other that had allowed him to recall his human soul, freeing it from the mirror. Her kiss, and her shouted words of love, had calmed him. Her love became a beacon allowing his demon side to settle, and his human side to find the way to light again so that they were one once more. But in a way, Demon Inuyasha had chosen to be hanyou. If she had not wished it, if Kagome had not pleaded for him to remain the one she loved, then Demon Inuyasha would have blocked the transformation. He knew he would have. But how could he have been able to do anything else but change back when faced with her loving kiss? How could he not have wanted to allow his human blood to take charge once again, if it meant being able to wrap her in his arms as he whispered to her, "I'll stay a hanyou for a little longer, just for you?"

"Damn it!" shouted Demon Inuyasha stopping to punch the school sidewalk, leaving a small crater and cracks along its entire length. "I should have known better!" he uttered. "I should have known she doesn't care about any of that stuff! She just cares about me... as a hanyou."

The demon clothed in firerat robes stood there for a while just thinking while swirls of dust eddied around his feet. At last, he came to a course of action and more carefully, he began to sneak after his beloved. Stealthily, he hid behind a trashcan at the edge of the school grounds. Next he hid beneath the wooden stands outside of an old herb shop. Finally, hearing the angry shouts of his lady love inside, he pressed himself low against the door so that he could hear every word.

What?" a high-pitched yell resounded shattering his ears. "How dare you ask me that? That's none of your…"

Demon Inuyasha pressed hands over his ears as an elderly woman gurgled on in reply. Then Kagome's piercing voice came again causing him to flinch.

"What is wrong?" screeched Kagome letting it all out. "What is wrong! Two people love me is what's wrong. And I'm scared. I'm too scared of choosing one of them or even saying forever because it's all moving too fast. He didn't even like me. He didn't even like me a week ago and now he's asking me to marry him and the other was trying to make love to me and I almost let him. I even encouraged it. But I'm scared. I'm scared of losing both of them, or one of them because I love them both so much. I love them both for different reasons but they're the same person underneath, the same person that I lost. The same person that I love so very much." The young woman buried her head in her arms and sobbed. "I just wanna see his doggie ears again Grandma!"

"I thought so," Demon Inuyasha growled out to himself. He listened to the casual conversation inside for a while, then the gentle pouring of tea. Carefully gauging his timing, the inu-youkai steeled himself for what he was about to do. Rapping on the door gently, he waited anxiously for the door to open and soon enough, the tingling of a bell signified the slow inward creeping of the door. Before the old woman could say anything, Demon Inuyasha shoved the door open and stepped inside the dusty room, the scarlet shadows there blending in with the brilliant red he himself was clothed with.

Across the room, Demon Inuyasha could see a startled young woman with her hands on a teacup. "Inuyasha!" she shouted dropping it so that it splattered and rolled across the floor.

"Hurry up wench," said Demon Inuyasha pulling her out of the chair by her arm. "We have to hurry if you want to save the man you love."

"Huh?" thought Kagome.

"Hurry up bitch!" growled out Demon Inuyasha angrily throwing her upon his back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck for dear life as he threw himself out the shop door and down the street, leaving a very confused old lady behind.

"I'll have to apologize to her for this some day," thought Kagome as they pelted down the street. Not three thoughts had passed before Kagome found herself being pulled through the expanses of time and a blanket of blue flung herself and her companion into the past she had come to know so well.


	9. Chapter 9

Demon Inuyasha pressed hands over his ears as an elderly woman gurgled on in reply. Then Kagome's piercing voice came again causing him to flinch.

"What is wrong?" screeched Kagome letting it all out. "What is wrong! Two people love me is what's wrong. And I'm scared. I'm too scared of choosing one of them or even saying forever because it's all moving too fast. He didn't even like me. He didn't even like me a week ago and now he's asking me to marry him and the other was trying to make love to me and I almost let him. I even encouraged it. But I'm scared. I'm scared of losing both of them, or one of them because I love them both so much. I love them both for different reasons but they're the same person underneath, the same person that I lost. The same person that I love so very much." The young woman buried her head in her arms and sobbed. "I just wanna see his doggie ears again Grandma!"

"I thought so," Demon Inuyasha growled out to himself. He listened to the casual conversation inside for a while, then the gentle pouring of tea. Carefully gauging his timing, the inu-youkai steeled himself for what he was about to do. Rapping on the door gently, he waited anxiously for the door to open and soon enough, the tingling of a bell signified the slow inward creeping of the door. Before the old woman could say anything, Demon Inuyasha shoved the door open and stepped inside the dusty room, the scarlet shadows there blending in with the brilliant red he himself was clothed with.

Across the room, Demon Inuyasha could see a startled young woman with her hands on a teacup. "Inuyasha!" she shouted dropping it so that it splattered and rolled across the floor.

"Hurry up wench," said Demon Inuyasha pulling her out of the chair by her arm. "We have to hurry if you want to save the man you love."

"Huh?" thought Kagome.

"Hurry up bitch!" growled out Demon Inuyasha angrily throwing her upon his back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck for dear life as he threw himself out the shop door and down the street, leaving a very confused old lady behind.

"I'll have to apologize to her for this some day," thought Kagome as they pelted down the street. Not three thoughts had passed before Kagome found herself being pulled through the expanses of time and a blanket of blue flung herself and her companion into the past she had come to know so well.

They arrived as suddenly as they had entered. With one quick bounce, Demon Inuyasha cleared the rim of the well and kept on going at a jog, slightly less rapidly than the pace he normally held. It was almost like he was avoiding something, or delaying the inevitable that he was so anxious to get to.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome goading Demon Inuyasha with her heels. "What do you think you are doing? Why are you acting so bizarre all of a sudden?"

The demon she was presently seated on slid to an abrupt stop. Kagome nearly fell off and would have if a pair of strong arms had not wrapped themselves around her waist to lower her down gently.

"Kagome, I…" muttered the demon not willing to look at her. "I did something unforgiveable.

"What?" said Kagome her heart all-a-twitter, a thousand possibilities running through her mind. She grasped hold of the cuff of his firerat robe and leaned into him.

"Please tell me you didn't kill anyone," she said in a hollow voice. "Was it... Shippo?"

The demon before her did not say anything. Instead he stood there, staring down at her with his expressionless gaze. Kagome trembled.

"Was it…Kaede? Miroku, Sango, or Kilala? Was it all of them, please tell me it wasn't all of them!" The hold on Demon Inuyasha's robe had gotten painfully tight. He could see her fingers reddening and gently he pried her loose, backing away from her.

"I'm sorry," said Demon Inuyasha breaking his silence at last. "I may have hurt the one you love the most. I sold him out to Kikyo. I told her… she could have him."

The demon ended speaking in a low, throaty growl and Kagome had difficulty discerning what he said but when she did puzzle it out, her face fell.

'Oh no," spoke Kagome her face like a sheet. "Please tell me he didn't go to hell with her. Not after, not after we nearly… oh no!" cried out Kagome her voice rising by multiple decibels. She grabbed hold of the firerat robe once more, binding herself as closely to Demon Inuyasha's arm as possible. Forcefully, she tugged at his sleeve imploringly. Her eyes were wide and brilliant, with no sense of doubt.

"Please Inuyasha," the miko begged. "Please, take me to your human half. Please I'm begging you!"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" said Demon Inuyasha gazing upon the plain expanses of her heart. He wandered there for a moment, lost within her gaze and reveling in the beauty of her true soul.

"Yes," breathed out Kagome tears leaking from her eyes. "It doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter even if he still loves her because I can't stand to see him suffer, and I can't stand to have him taken from me. Inuyasha you are such an idiot!" the miko screamed out tears splashing the demon's front. He brushed off a few tears which had splattered onto his coat.

"Come on then," Demon Inuyasha said gruffly regaining his commanding demeanor. "We have to hurry before it is too late." Kagome nodded and took her place upon his back again.

The rustle of air flew past Kagome's ears and she shivered, revived by the familiar sensation. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, yet, she could not help but feel hopeful stretched out as she was on Demon Inuyasha's warm shoulder. She had always relied on his strength before. True, he had been partial cause to the current dilemma, but at this time none of that mattered. All that was important was that she get to Human Inuyasha and Kikyo as quickly as possible.

Kagome and Demon Inuyasha landed by the riverside and Kikyo did not so much as blink. She did not even bother to move but rather stood there icily observing the two.

"What is the matter Kagome?" she said chillingly. "Is one not good enough for you?"

"No it's not," said Kagome angrily sliding down from Demon Inuyasha's shoulder. "Free Inuyasha's human side Kikyo, he doesn't belong to you."

"Oh, but he does," said Kikyo wrapping her soul-stealers more tightly around the already unconscious mortal. "Before I sealed him to the sacred tree, Inuyasha promised that he would become human for me. I will not allow him to break that promise now that fate has finally delivered his human self to me."

"Don't be so selfish Kikyo!" Kagome shouted heatedly.

"Humph. And you're not?" said Kikyo sending a few soul stealers looping towards her. A pair of claws sliced them down.

"Ah yes," said Kikyo turning her gaze towards the demon she had been ignoring. "Someone else I have to deal with. Someone who is in my way even more so than Naraku."

A white-feathered arrow slid against a taut string, sending sound vibrations shivering through the air. With flawless precision, the death-white miko raised the sharp arrow head, lining her shot so that it would strike directly into the heart of her adversary. Demon Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws.

"So, priestess," said Demon Inuyasha in a low, gutteral growl. "It all ends today."

"Yes it does," said Kikyo with a soft smile at the recycled words this same enemy had spoken long before she had died.

Kagome held her breath, panic-stricken. Like everyone else, she failed to notice that the fourth person present had long woken up.

"Kagome," shouted out Demon Inuyasha trying uselessly to stare down his foe. "Take my human half and go. Be happy together."

"Inuyasha, I can't!" shouted back Kagome miserably. "I won't leave you!"

"Do it!" he barked angrily as the string tightened even further. Growling, Demon Inuyasha began to move forward fully knowing that he was far too late. With an angry twang, the arrow was let go and sunk deeply imbedding itself into flesh.

"Arugh!" Human Inuyasha grunted out in pain, leaning against the Tetsusiaga's sheath, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you are doing human?" snarled Demon Inuyasha.

Human Inuyasha grimaced in pain, staggering as blood dripped out in small blots along the ground.

"Ingrate," he finally muttered out. "What were you thinking nearly getting yourself killed? Besides, how would that have solved anything? Kikyo's soul still wouldn't have been saved. You know that is all I'm after. Forgive me Kagome. Forgive me, my demon side."

With that, Human Inuyasha collapsed on the ground out of sheer pain and blood loss. Kikyo looked down at him somewhat concernedly yet with the angry, pouty look of a jilted cheerleader.

"I will return for you another day," promised Kikyo lifting up amidst a tangle of soul stealers.

"Dang, Kikyo gets away again?" thought Kagome to herself. "What a reoccurring nuisance. Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed." Coming out of her daze, she fell to her knees beside the wounded human and tore his shirt away.

Human Inuyasha woke up slowly, blurry images forming themselves just beyond his vision. Clarity of pain settled in, and a feeling if stifling warmth. Swallowing his tongue which had seemingly stuck to the roof of his mouth, Human Inuyasha sought to bring the room into focus. Attempting to sit up, he found a water-soaked rag stuffed in his mouth, a rough hand shoving him backwards onto his pallet.

"What the," growled Human Inuyasha through the sodden rag. Water was forced down his parched throat using the rag and finally the offending object was removed.

"Keep down," barked a bossy, commanding voice he well remembered.

Suddenly Human Inuyasha had the sensation that he was being mistaken for a chair.

"Hey you," said Human Inuyasha speaking to his demon side. "Mind telling me why you are sitting on me? Get the hell off my ribs you idiot!"

"Keep it down, stupid." Demon Inuyasha growled out. "You're squirming around too much when you should be resting. Besides, Kagome told me to keep you warm and she and Kilala aren't here. They've gone searching for more herbs otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. You were lucky though you idiot," said Demon Inuyasha with a smile the other could not see. "When you first got here she stripped down right down to her pink panties and wrapped herself around you. It was quite a sight to see."

"What did she do that for?" said Human Inuyasha struggling in vain to get up. Demon Inuyasha shrugged.

"To treat your shock. Humans don't seem to be as hardy as demons," said Demon Inuyasha mildly. "We just keep bleeding until we die, or don't die at all." He yawned and got his ass off Human Inuyasha's chest. The human swallowed down a few deep breaths to fight off the oxygen starvation he had been starting to develop.

"You don't make a good nurse you know," the human shuttered out thinking longingly of the starched hospital bed he had lain in a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, well I ain't a miko or a babysitter," said Demon Inuyasha rising to his feet and rotating his shoulder before walking to the door of the small hut. "By the way, you and I need to talk later so be up in half an hour. Kagome won't be gone for long."

"All right," replied Human Inuyasha.

He rested for about fifteen more minutes then used the Tetsusiaga's sheath with the useless Tetsusiaga in it for a cane. Carefully, he pulled himself out of what surely was Kaede's hut and made his way to the one place he was certain that his demon side would go for their important discussion.

"You're late, human," said Demon Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed before the waterfall. He didn't even have to turn around to know that he was there.

"Yeah, well, whatever," mumbled Human Inuyasha as unapologetic as ever. He gazed at the liquid white silk before him, tufting around softly in the breeze. A longing to have a shaggy mane of that color once again filled him for a moment. Then he shook it off.

"What is it you want to talk about?" asked Human Inuyasha having a good guess.

"You know why," said his companion turning around to rivet an intense glare upon him. "Tell me. Who do you think it is that Kagome wants. Is she in love with a demon… or a human?"

"Neither," Human Inuyasha forced out after a long while. His demon counterpart nodded.

"Exactly. You know what that means. We have to become whole once again. It's the only way to protect the woman we love and to be the man she loves us for."

"Meaning we will go after the kitsune?"

"Exactly," said Demon Inuyasha. "Glad we're in agreement."

Not having to exercise another word, the two began to trudge slowly back to the village.

"Kagome's probably gonna tan our hides," said Human Inuyasha idly.

"Hah," said Demon Inuyasha. "Probably. But who says I like to listen to every little thing she says."

"I hear ya," said Human Inuyasha leaning heavily on his make-shift cane. Directing their footsteps unswayingly, they marched into the village where Demon Inuyasha received a roundful of sits and Human Inuyasha was chewed out while being ushered back into his sickbed.

Scaling down the side of a cliff, Miroku and Sango approached a human-sized opening. It was perched just a few feet above a floodable stream-bed making it a precarious choice in home-site yet a certain raccoon badger they both knew of abided there.

"Hachi!" called out Miroku rapping his staff against the rock face by the entrance. "Hachi, we need to ask you a question!" he yelled. Sango watched patiently anticipating something coming out of the hole. She waited in vain however because there was no reply.

"What is that?" said Sango catching glimpse of a sheet of paper beneath a rock. It looked reminiscent of a note from one of Kagome's old notepads with Hello Kitty on them. In fact, it was when Sango bent down for a look of further examination.

"Miroku," she said curiously looking at the Japanese printing. "This note says, 'out visiting'. I suppose that means we'll be waiting here a while."

Miroku lay a hand on his head and shook them both mournfully. "Of all the timing," he spoke out loud.

"Stop complaining Miroku," said Sango. "Let's go inside." She stooped down a little to go through the doorway and Miroku followed.

"It's been a while since I've been to Hachi's den," said Miroku looking around thoughtfully. The first thing his eyes fell upon was a little pot on the stone cold firehearth.

"Hm," thought Miroku opening the lid and lifting the ladle. "Left over rice? I guess that means that Hachi is doing well."

Miroku scooted his eyes around Hachi's other possessions. A washtub and scrub board for doing laundry. A bed of straw and furs. A half-dozen flutes and pipes for merry making. Strangely enough, one of Kagome's umbrellas was there too, a pink one with a yellow duck on the side.

"I wonder if Hachi has been swiping things," Miroku unknowingly thought out loud. "I wouldn't put it past him, the old raccoon-dog."

"I wouldn't put it past you either," said Sango taking the umbrella from Miroku's hand and closing it up before returning it to the floor. "Neither of you are exactly the honest type."

"Now my dear Sango," said Miroku acting heart-broken. "You cut me to the quick! My intentions are all too honest when it comes to you."

"Save it," said Sango sitting down. She motioned for Miroku to do the same. "I suppose we should play cards or something. It may be a while before he gets back."

"I suppose you are right, my dear Sango," said Miroku settling down. "But first, I want to see what is in that large cabinet over there," said Miroku scrambling to his feet.

"What cabinet?" said Sango interestedly. She hurried over to the cabinet too and they both stood there with a hint of mischief in their eyes.

"Shall we open it?" said Sango with only partial hesitancy.

"You know you've been around me far too long to resist an innocent misdeed," said Miroku grinning. "Besides, this is Hachi we are talking about. If anyone deserves some mischief it's him after what he did while impersonating me."

"Oh, all right but only a quick look," said Sango shoving him over to wrench the cabinet open. "Between you and this spell I am being corrupted," she grumbled.

"Yet you remain such a peerless woman," Miroku reassured her as he opened the first of many boxes in the cupboard.

"Look at this!" said Miroku pulling out what was undoubtably a slinky from Kagome's time. "I remember this, Shippo traded it to Hachi in order to keep him quiet about eating all of Kagome's noodles. You know that ramen kind that Inuyasha loves so much. Inuyasha got about ten sits out of that one," ended Miroku scrunching up his face to replay the memory of multiple face plantings. "Yes, definitely ten. And in a bog no less."

"If you knew it was him why didn't you tell Kagome?" asked Sango. Miroku shrugged.

"I guess it's because he already got punished for it. And it was amusing to watch after all." Miroku flung the slinky around a few times before returning it to the closet.

"Look at this," said Sango excitedly pulling a second box off the shelf. "Kagome's Princess Escargo costume! She brought it over to show it to me. It's so soft and there's so much fabric. I just have to try it on!"

"Go right ahead my lovely lady," said Miroku grinning like a fool.

"Turn around you," said Sango whirling him around by the shoulder and marching him off a few feet.

"Don't you dare turn around," she warned him slipping off her demon-slayer's robes and stepping into the bountiful dress.

"I won't," said Miroku happily polishing his staff with his sleeve and angling the metal edge so that it made a reflective mirror. "A bit disappointing but better than nothing, hehe."

"I'm not done yet," said Sango hastening to fasten the clasps.

"Take your time my dear Sango," said Miroku too happily. Sango marched up and smacked him.

"What was that for?" he said conversationally while she snatched his staff away.

"I don't know," said Sango. "But you were acting far too happy for some reason."

"Nonsense my dear Sango," said Miroku. "You look very beautiful," he said off-topic.

Sango looked down at herself and whirled around.

"I do don't I," she said the spell speaking. She pranced around a bit then pulled a crown out of the box and placed it on her head.

"Ah, the ruler of my heart," said Miroku practically crowing. He placed a hand over his chest in a patriotic manner.

"I suppose we should put this back now," said Sango looking guilty.

"Nonsense dear Sango," said Miroku digging into yet another box. This time his hands found themselves on a flask of what only could be last remaining dribbles of the sake they had fetched from the Sake Sages for Monk Mushin when he had been supposedly dying.

"Look what we have here," said Miroku happily. He remembered all too well what had happened last time Sango had gotten drunk (she had hit on Inuyasha and tried to take off his head) but since they were on better terms now and Inuyasha was not here, maybe he would be the lucky man getting the kiss instead?

"Miroku," said Sango warningly. "I can still knock you out if try anything funny. Besides, doesn't that sake belong to Hachi?"

"It is possible that he received it for some sort of service," said Miroku rubbing his chin in askance. "However, even if he did, surely my old friend would not mind sharing in some of the bounty? After all, Hachi has almost no tolerance as I recall."

"If it's really his we're going to have to pay him back, although we actually got it in the first place," said Sango.

Half an hour later a drunk Sango and an equally drunk Miroku were laughing their heads off. Somehow, they had both changed robes.

"Look at me," said Sango marching around opening and closing her hand mimicking Miroku's windtunnel. "Whoosh!" she shouted. "Whoosh, in you all go, kah --kah-kah."

"And I am evil Naraku in a dress," scowled Miroku.

"Oh no!" squealed Sango leaning back. "Begone evil demon, I will exercise you!" Sango began to make as if she were throwing reams of paper while Miroku pretended to shrivel up and die. He lay down in the corner twitching.

"Hey," said Sango kicking him with her foot. "Are you all right?"

"Never better," said Miroku poking upright. "The sake seems to be wearing off so let's see what's left in the closet. I must say, I like you loosened up my dear Sango. Who would have known you had a sense of humor? Here you go," said Miroku plopping down the largest of the boxes.

"Oh, let's see!" said Sango excitedly dropping to her knees. Miroku wrenched off the box lid and before she could see inside he slapped it closed.

"What is it?" squeaked Sango.

"Too horrible," said Miroku faking a grimace.

"Dead bodies?" said Sango skeptically. "We see them all the time."

"Ha ha! Just fooling," said Miroku whipping off the box lid to reveal a large dog plushie toy and a million other things. Such as a snippet of Inuyasha's hair; and a dozen pictures of him sleeping; and an entire notebook of dramatic sketches picturing Inuyasha as a charming rescuer.

"Who knew that Hachi had such taste," said Miroku horrified. "I hope he doesn't turn stalker on me."

"Miroku," said Sango slapping him. "It's clear to see that these things belong to Kagome-sama. See here, in the last entry after the story entitled, 'the names that Inuyasha and I will name our two daughters and why.' It says right here that, 'I am giving this collection of knick-nacks to Hachi since Inuyasha is hanging around my house a lot more often and I don't want him finding these things in the closet. In return I am giving him an umbrella, a ladies' dress, and ten full-size cases of instant cup ramen."

"I wonder why Hachi needs a ladies' dress," said Miroku. "I'll have to ask him about it later."

"Look at this!" said Sango happily digging into Kagome's forbidden treasures. "Baby booties! And a rattle with little doggie's on them! And a T-shirt saying 'my daddy is top-dog!" She had to stuff a fist in her mouth to stop laughing.

"Now, now," said Miroku reprimandingly. "There's no need to trivialize Kagome-sama's feelings. If she indeed suffers from such a dream, then I can only sympathize with her ailment. I only wish it was me she set her eyes on at the beginning."

"I thought it was me you liked, Houshi-sama," said Sango glaring.

"Yes Sango," said Miroku blinking through the pain he suddenly was feeling.

Hachi returned to his humble den by the creek sometime in the mid-afternoon. The sight that met his eyes was a strange one. Sango and Miroku were sleeping shoulder to shoulder by his fireside. Sango was wearing a pair of fake doggie ears and had 'x's and 'o's painted all over her face. Similarly, Miroku's face was bedecked with a multitude of squiggly ink lines. Although he was wearing his usual purple brocaded robes, he smelled curiously like a mixture of sake, fireworks, and Shippo's kitsune glue. Little did the dog-badger realize that the couple had spent the last fifteen minutes before dozing off to sleep busily gluing teacups to the ceiling.

"Miroku," said Hachi trying to take on a serious, frowning expression as he shook Miroku awake.

"Ah, you're back," said Miroku rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "It has been a long time since I have last seen you my friend."

"Master Miroku," said Hachi respectfully in his somewhat high-pitched, plaintive voice. "What brings you here Master? I assume you're still engaged in battle against Naraku?"

"Indeed I am," said Miroku moving around to face his friend as Sango groggily moved from his shoulder. "The battle with Naraku is a long and difficult one. However, at this time it is imperative that we find someone."

"Meaning you need a ride?" said Hachi suspicious of his long-time friend and his frequently questionable motives.

"Perhaps," said Miroku seriously. "However, what brings us here Hachi is a question. Tell me, do you know of any kitsune whom is capable of casting a spell of disclosure?"

"The spell of disclosure?" said Hachi thinking hard about it. "That's something that even I as a demon have never heard of. It may be a rare ability, or some kind of knowledge which only kitsunes know. They do not like to share their secrets with raccoon-dogs because my kind competes with them for their place as best trickster. Still, if I ask one of the elders of my kind, perhaps they will know something about it."

"Thank you Hachi," said Miroku standing up. "Sango and I must return to Inuyasha and the others. However, once you learn something please come to us at Lady Kaede's village. It is imperative that we break the curse that Inuyasha and Sango are under as soon as possible."

"I will do my best, Master Miroku," said Hachi bowing.

"Oh, and Hachi," said Miroku turning back to grin. "Sango and I will bring you back a couple jugs of sake, okay? Have a good night."

"That Miroku," thought Hachi to himself. "With that kind of grin I know that he scammed me somehow."

At his end of things, Demon Inuyasha was not waiting any longer. Now that he had decided to remerge with his human self, he was determined to take things into his own hands. For this reason, two days following Human Inuyasha's injury by Kikyo, he practically dragged two mortals out of Kaede's hut, leaving Shippo and the unnamed two-tail behind.

"What is going on with you" said Kagome tersely as Demon Inuyasha carried her bridal style towards Goshinoboku with his human half jogging behind.

"We're going after the demon kitsune," Human Inuyasha spoke up surprising her. He carried Kilala in the crook of one of his arms and the two-tail was looking up at him expectantly.

"What?" said Kagome alarmed. "But I thought you didn't know how to find it."

"You never asked," said Demon Inuyasha frowning, "and I didn't want to tell you before."

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke heartfully. The demon before her crouched down. "Get on," he said to her. "Hold on no matter what."

"What does that mean?" said Kagome as she felt Demon Inuyasha quiver beneath her. A visible youkai wind began to swirl around her startling her as the form beneath her shifted, growing larger and wider and more… furry… with every passing moment.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome gasping as the ground beneath her shot further and further away. Before long, she could not see it at all since everything was blocked by enormous furry haunches. Trying to get her bearings, Kagome angled her head around and caught sight of a long sweeping tail and a fuzzy white head with two large, triangular ears much like the ones that her beloved hanyou used to have.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped out peeking out at the trees so far down below they looked like toy train miniatures. She quickly scooted back and wrapped her hands as tightly as she could within his silky fur.

"Kagome!" called out Human Inuyasha popping up behind her flying on Kilala. The seasoned fire-cat landed on Demon Inuyasha's back so that the two could take their place behind Kagome. "Hold on tightly, Kagome," he said sliding behind her and protectively placing both of his well-toned arms around her.

"Hey you!" Human Inuyasha shouted up at his other half. "Let's go!" Kilala mewed, happy to get on in the action as the foursome took off into the sky.

"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted over the wind to her only human companion. "What are we doing?"

"My demon side is going to sniff the kitsune out," said Human Inuyasha simply. "It will be easy since he can fly over the area we last saw her."

"All right," said Kagome somehow feeling uneasy about it.

The early morning was lit with a brilliant sun. Touching the landscape with a stroke of golden ochre, the sun floated about in an amber somewhat akin to Inuyasha's lost hanyou eyes. The sight was saddening, a little nostalgic, but it made Kagome feel happy all the same watching the shadows slip beneath her as she sailed through the sky on an enormous dog-being she had NO idea had been trapped within her sweet hanyou love. Behind her, Human Inuyasha tightened his warm and caring arms around her and muttered reassurances in her ear. For all its troubles and uncertainties, the morning was not all that unwelcome to the young miko.

The little group flew on and on across the freedom loving sky. For a long time, they simply sailed on into the blue banner without changing course but at last Demon Inuyasha veered downwards and began to alter direction so that he landed inside a little field just beyond a human village. He slammed into the ground with a mighty thud and out tumbled a four-tailed kitsune from the grasses, trembling violently.

"EEK!" the kitsune screamed trying to use fox magic to escape in a puff ball of smoke. Demon Inuyasha wasn't buying it however and laid a paw down on a boulder which had miraculously appeared coinciding with her disappearance. The female kitsune poofed back into her original form and struggled valiantly to escape.

"Quit it," said Human Inuyasha sliding down from his Demonic self with the help of Kilala (also known as Kirara).

"Undo this spell you've cast on me and I'll let you go."

The kitsune trapped beneath the paw stopped squirming.

"But I haven't cast a spell on either of you. The only ones I have played a trick on recently are a hanyou and his companions."

"Exactly," snarled Human Inuyasha raising a fist threateningly. "Your damned spell split me into two. Now reverse it."

The fox demon's eyes widened. "The way to undo the spell is to lie in order to protect the one you care for the most." Slowly, demonic Inuyasha removed his paw from the kitsune's chest and the fragile being removed herself from the ground gingerly.

With a flash of kaze, Demon Inuyasha poofed down into his human-like form. Unexpectedly, he ran up to Kagome and grabbed a hold of her. With one arm wrapped around her neck like a noose, he raised a claw up to her belly and paused at it.

"Tell me that you never loved her," said Demon Inuyasha jabbing at her belly. Kagome's eyes widened slightly but she said nothing.

"Hah, you would never do anything to hurt her," said Human Inuyasha before halting. Dumbfounded, he watched a spot of brilliant crimson appear on her clothes, trickling down to pool at her feet. Demonic Inuyasha smiled wickedly.

"I thought I told you to lie, mortal," he said cruelly. "Unless you want the woman you love to die." More blood continued to trickle down to her feet.

"Stop hurting her!" Human Inuyasha yelled out trembling.

"Then say it," demanded Demon Inuyasha pressing his claws against her as a speechless Kagome shut her eyes and began to mumble what might have been a prayer.

"I… I never loved her!" Human Inuyasha shouted out. Demonic Inuyasha threw the woman onto the ground and backed away while his human half anxiously picked her up.

"Are you okay, how bad is it? How dare he do such a thing!" his human side growled.

"It's all right," said Kagome standing up easily. "He didn't hurt me at all." The human side seemed shocked.

"Hah, you still lack faith in me, mortal," said Demon Inuyasha holding out a hand triumphantly. The palm and back of his wrist were covered with deep scratch marks.

"You always thought you were more clever than me but perhaps I have proved you wrong. You are so very gullible. Unfortunately so are we."

Demon Inuyasha ran up like a blur and slammed the escaping kitsune to the ground using one hand.

"Who said you could leave," he hissed at her. "The spell isn't over kitsune. Why are we still separate from one another?"

"I don't know!" the unfortunate demon squeaked out. "I swear to you the kitsune magic is gone! But whatever it was that caused a division is still in effect. I can not help you." She hid her eyes and prepared for the worst which strangely was not forthcoming.

"So does that mean we are stuck this way forever?" said Demon Inuyasha calmly. The kitsune before him only nodded. The demon once hanyou backed away.

"Let us return to the village," he said to his companions before taking the dumbstruck group away.

It was a quiet journey home. Not a word was heard, not a growl was uttered as the four flew back to Kaede's village and landed in the glade near Goshinoboku and not distance from Kaede's hut. Two sets of footsteps crunched down on the grass followed by the noiseless crunch of a cat's feet. Then, a soft rushing roar garbled down into a nonexistent wind as two small footprints began to tread a path out into the woods.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome raising a hand up in the air as if to stop him with sheer will. "Demon Inuyasha, I mean. Where are you going?"

"Away," said Demon Inuyasha quietly.

"But why?" pressed Kagome. "It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," said Demon Inuyasha so softly it was nearly mute to her ears. "It's my fault you lost the man you love. It's my fault he will never return."

"Wait!" Kagome cried stumbling after him as he began to meet the distance. "I love you too!"

"I know," said Demon Inuyasha sadly. "This is why I have to go away." With one final turn, the man whom meant half the world to her, hid his face from her and then, he simply disappeared.

That night, Kagome Higurashi lay twitching yet fast asleep on the floor of Kaede's hut. Shippo suffered for her restlessness since he had snuggled down upon her belly for night and sometime during the duration of the hours cloistered by dreams, he found himself being squashed and squished and other wise being rolled over by Kagome as she thrashed about moaning, "no, no, don't go away."

Her dream had started simply, ambiguous in its meaning. At first she had she had opened her eyes to find herself wearing a soft cotton nightgown, something she had not worn for years and surely she had never gone with a bottomless one before, something she associated with motherhood. Looking down upon the floor, she spied a pair of pink floppy bunny slippers and again she felt that this mind she found herself within belonged to someone other than herself as she slipped along in her actions. Yet, Kagome Higurashi found herself playing this other woman's role. With a small, inward gasp Kagome spotted the sight of a woman's wedding band winking against the moonlight as she lifted up her hand to blot out the glow from an unobtrusive nightlight. Joltingly, she felt herself rise up in response to a sharp and undeniably noisy baby's wail. Yet the woman whose heart she herself was filling felt happy, concerned, and weary over it. Following the phantom woman's wants and desires unwillingly, Kagome sat up carefully amongst the deep shadows cast within her room. Lovingly, she bent down to gaze upon the gentle face and brawny muscles of her long -term husband. Tenderly, she tucked a few of his raven locks behind his ear before she slid her bare feet to cold wood floor below and tiptoed away. Somehow, Kagome knew where she was as she glided along. There, on the right was the bedroom of their eldest daughter. She stopped to pickup a blanket this girl had left on the floor after snack time. There, across the hall from her eldest daughter's room was that belonging to her second. She could see the foam plastic lettering of her name and various learning numbers on the door. Turning to the left and padding softly towards the stairway, the phantom known as Kagome found the nursery door and pushed it open. There, the hapless dreamer caught hold of a sight which stole her breath away. It was a child, no a son whom looked exactly like Inuyasha on the night of a new moon. He had the promise of the same nose, the same gentle features. Breathless though this was a dream, Kagome leant down to collect their youngest, a son, in her arms. The girl now suddenly a maternal woman looked down upon her child and saw within it an ordinary and yet somehow happy life, half-happy, half-sad. In that half, she saw the gaze of a human she truly admired. Yet in the other half, she saw the wild tangles and adventurous gaze of someone she had loved so much, yet had lost, and with him she had lost half her heart as well. The young woman known as Kagome could not stand it.

"No!" she cried out desperately within the dream. It spat her out from her semi-nightmare, casting her into another land and restoring her youth. With an endless spiral she fell down and down until she simply decided to fly and landed in a meadow where a fiery eyed demon lay. She found herself wearing a see-through red gown suitable for a demoness and she crept forward on her knees to the man who lay sprawled in the flowers. Quietly, she laid her hands within his shaggy man to see if he was real.

"What's up, love mate?" said the man catching hold of her wrist as he dragged her to himself. His clawed hands curled themselves around her exposed waist and scratched lightly. Golden chains which adorned her wrists and waist clinked gently as he savaged her mouth, raking her neck with his tongue and the tips of his teeth.

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered headily while she found herself being pushed down beneath him, his knee tangled between her own. She held him back. "What about the children?"

"What about them?" he said breathing on her ear nipping it gently. "We've only been married half a century but we can start some if you want to."

The Kagome in her dreams pushed him away. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she muttered scooting away from him. "Maybe we can go running to get some air."

The demon beside her smiled, the light of a thousand stars and the brilliancy of the moon caught within his tumbling locks and creamy skin. The flaming red of his red firerat robe remained deep crimson from the night.

"Yes love," he teased her gently. "Remember, we can run to the ends of world and back if we want to. Better yet let's fly," he whispered to her, gathering her up in his arms. The two rose up on a silken cloud and gazed down upon the sleeping world of mortal men, the earthern hills, the rushing waves of an ocean that stretched out a wide as the sky. Filling her nostrils with salt air, Kagome whispered to her companion that she was ready to return home and found herself whisked away to an underground palace.

"Kiku missed you," said a demonic Inuyasha laying a hand on a firecat's head as they entered. "Your ladyship is feeling anxious tonight so do your best to consol her." The cat with black stipes marring her cheeks came up to Kagome's hand and purred gently. The Kagome in her dream looked down upon it for a moment observing a silvery dagger strapped to the cat's side. The next moment she found her hand jerked away and she herself was led to the back of a room as large as a cavern. There, at the very end was a platform covered with blankets almost a silver as the moon and that of her beloved's hair. "Come with me," he purred sinking her deep into the platform. "Come with me, my beloved mate."

She felt puncture wounds within her neck. "But what about the children?" Kagome muttered again. "There never will be," a voice muttered. "Remember that you promised me that there would be no more hanyous to suffer."

"What?" said Kagome moaning as spirals swirled before her eyes. She could feel a bare chest come in contact with her fingertips.

"Isn't it enough that you're queen?" said the demon huskily. "Isn't it enough that we will live… forever?"

"No," said Kagome cried out to herself. "No, no, no! Osawari!" she shouted bringing a halt to that expanse of dream. She found herself drifting eerily along back to the base of old Goshinoboku. She collapsed on her knees and found herself sitting between two semi-transparent retreating forms.

"No, no, no, don't go away!" Kagome shouted at the two of them. Both of them turned around simultaneously.

"I'm sorry Kagome," said Human Inuyasha dismissively.

"It's just that you have to choose one or the other," Demon Inuyasha finished for him before they both simply walked away.

"No, no, no!" shouted Kagome wrathfully. "Don't you walk away from me mister! I refuse to be a pawn for fate! I refuse to stop trying! I refuse to give up on the man I love!"

"Then what are you waiting for Kagome," said a hanyou standing before her momentarily. So clearly she gazed into his crystalline golden eyes, like pools of amber. Then he disappeared, before she could catch him within her grasp.

"I wait for you!" Kagome shouted out staring at a blinking red stoplight. "I wait for you! I wait forever!" She felt herself pick up a stone, and then she cast it. The dream fell apart like to the shattering of glass.

"Urg," said Kagome sitting up so suddenly that Shippo, whom had finally managed to crawl free again, was dumped off. Woefully, she rubbed her eyes and cast her gaze into the consuming glow of the dimly lit embers.

"Inuyasha," she muttered turning around so that she lay on her side. "I'm gonna get you tomorrow, you idiot."


	10. Chapter 10

"Then what are you waiting for Kagome," said a hanyou standing before her momentarily. So clearly she gazed into his crystalline golden eyes, like pools of amber. Then he disappeared, before she could catch him within her grasp.

"I wait for you!" Kagome shouted out staring at a blinking red stoplight. "I wait for you! I wait forever!" She felt herself pick up a stone, and then she cast it. The dream fell apart like to the shattering of glass.

"Urg," said Kagome sitting up so suddenly that Shippo, whom had finally managed to crawl free again, was dumped off. Woefully, she rubbed her eyes and cast her gaze into the consuming glow of the dimly lit embers.

"Inuyasha," she muttered turning around so that she lay on her side. "I'm gonna get you tomorrow, you idiot."

"Silence Myouga," said Demon Inuyasha causing the demon flea to hide deep within the fur coat of the unnamed demon cat which Demon Inuyasha now kept by his side. "I don't want to hear any more complaining."

"But my Lord," said Myouga wailing. "Surely if you enter this castle Sesshomaru will…"

"He invited me here didn't he?" said Demon Inuyasha strolling up the castle gates. The demons acting as guards nodded and let him in.

Silenced, Myouga hid himself within Demon Inuyasha's robes while the threesome crossed the bulky drawbridge. At the other side, a group of young serving ladies as well as a group of demon soldiers awaited.

"Allow me to receive you in preparation for your brother, M'Lord," said a slim otter youkai bowing respectfully along with an assemblage of human-like youkai whose identity was difficult to discern from features alone. "Please, allow us to act as your humble retainers while you are lodged at this castle."

"Very well," Demon Inuyasha barked out forcefully.

The company of servants led him up along a wooden platform and into a longitudinal hall. He allowed himself to be led away to an elegant sideroom. It was not too sensational for something of its times. Tatami mats covered the floor. A few furniture tables could bee seen, as well as moveable screens and a mirror stand. In the center of the floor was a raised bed with a canopy for privacy. There, Demon Inuyasha held out his arms as the serving women silently undressed him. After dressing him in thick bathing robes, they bowed their heads respectfully and one by one left the room, all except for the otter youkai whom carried a lamp for him.

"This way my Lord," said the otter youkai bowing. She led him across the boarded walks to where a separate bathhouse lay.

For a long while, Demon Inuyasha cooled himself off in the warm, languid waters wondering idly where Myouga had gone off to. But the matter that returned to his mind the most was that of a certain someone whom he loved more than any other, and one whom he had managed to hurt more than most.

"Damn it!" thought Demon Inuyasha slamming his fist against the edge of the wooden tub causing the top foot of water to drain out. "I should have known better than to fall in love with a mortal, hanyou or not."

Redonning his protective bathrobes, Demon Inuyasha returned to his newly assigned chambers and accepted his freshly cleaned robes from a second servant lady. A third bound a pair of leather boots to his feet. Truthfully, Demon Inuyasha was not keen on the idea but he accepted the fact that he should not go about dressed like an outcast if he was going to try to live as a nobleman.

Finally, dinnertime came and instead of being served within his chambers, Inuyasha was called to the meeting hall which was the equivalent of a throne room. He carried himself inside as regally as he could muster yet looking somewhat less refined than Sesshomaru and much more jaunty. He sat down to his brother's right and looked down the hallway at nearly thirty astonished demon leaders. They ate dinner in silence and once all the dishes were cleared and the tables tucked away, important talk could commence.

"So, little brother," said Sesshomaru looking at him. "I see you have finally accepted my proposal to partake in my inheritance from father."

"I have Sesshomaru," said Demon Inuyasha softly.

"So where is your mate, Inuyasha?" said Sesshomaru not bothering to glance around. "Surely you have not abandoned her?"

"I have not abandoned her," repeated Demon Inuyasha gritting his teeth in annoyance. "The human side I was cast out from has woed her for years. I have simply left her to be with the better mate. She is a mere mortal, and a mortal mate is more befitting to her."

"I see," said Sesshomaru with a tone which clearly showed that he was amused with his misery. "So we are finally in agreement about such things."

Demon Inuyasha held his voice, still he would have preferred to try to rip out Sesshomaru's tongue for his haughty attitude.

"That leaves the issue of Naraku undecided," Sesshomaru continued. "Will you still seek vengeance for the dead preistess' sake?"

"I will not," said Demon Inuyasha loudly surprising him. "But I will do it for my sake, for his making sport of me. And I will do it for the sake of my human twin whom for so many years guided us both. He loved her dearly, although I did not."

A quarter hundred pairs of eyes focused themselves upon him and hushed whispers were felled by his strange words.

"If that is all Sesshomaru, I ask to be excused," said Demon Inuyasha scowling.

"Of course, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru waving a hand to which several attending servants responded, coming up to guide Inuyasha. "A word of caution, however. Since you are unaccustomed to sustaining a separate physical form, be sure that you eat blood regularly to strengthen your body."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Demon Inuyasha folding his arms and partially ignoring him. "So long as I sustain the powers of the youkai felled and those of the Tetsusiaga," Demon Inuyasha thought to himself. "I should be okay."

Feeling dreary and exhausted, Demon Inuyasha turned in for the night. Seeking respite, he found only tormented dreams as he muttered in his sleep.

"Kagome," he mumbled falling off his headrest.

"Oh M'Lord," Myouga whom had returned from somewhere said tearing up. "What a sad fate has befallen you."

Far away in a castle hidden by several barriers, Naraku peered deep into a magical mirror held up by Kanna.

"So Inuyasha himself has finally become a prize worth absorbing," said Naraku creepily. "Well, he will just have to seek his vengeance on us won't he? Then he will be sure to encounter his worst nightmare." Kanna looked up with her creepy, creepy ghostly vacant eyes.

Three weeks had passed and there was no sign of Demon Inuyasha. Kagome was beginning to become distraught, to say the least. For the first week she had been crying on Human Inuyasha's shoulder or chasing Shippo demanding try to track him by scent three times every hour, or at least it seemed so to her friends. At last Kagome seemed to settle down but it only got worse. Instead of being overactive she became depressed and stopped interacting with everyone. It was really more than they could bear.

"Why don't you go down the well for a while?" suggested Miroku. "Surely you have lots of important test by now." He stopped talking when Kagome's eyes filled up with a wellspring of tears.

"How could have I been so concerned with tests all the time when I had him right here!" wailed Kagome. "I should have stayed with him every moment it was possible!"

"Oh please," said Human Inuyasha trying to trade her old tissue for a new one. "Do you think I, or he, would have liked you better if we were so dependent?"

Ultimately the group's only choice was to go on seeking Naraku, with Kagome hiccupping every now and again. It was at the end of exactly three weeks when they stumbled upon a largely ruined yet still inhabited village surrounded by lovely waterfalls.

"This village and the surrounding hills used to serve as place for meditation and we had many travelers come here on pilgrimage in search of balance and enlightenment. However, that was all before the many attacking demons came," said the Village Elder sadly. "Now, not only have the pilgrimages stopped but the villagers have also suffered. I am afraid we will not survive much longer if we do not flee these mountains," said the old man with a face most melancholy.

"Not to worry," said Miroku. "I assure you that my associates and I will take care of the demons for you so that you may feel in safety once again. All that I ask is food and lodging for the night, as well as a reasonable fee of course," said Miroku happily.

"Miroku," said Sango glaring. She was glad Kagome had told her the secret for breaking the curse on her long ago or else so would have blurted a few not-so-nice things out.

Since it was already getting late and they had traveled a great deal, the group settled down for the night. They had a nice little hut all too themselves which had been abandoned recently so they were relatively comfortable. A small woodstove in the corner provided heat instead of the usual firepit so they could take a bath and then go to sleep without getting woodsmoke in their hair. The luxury was pleasing especially to Kagome whom was used to modern conveniences and Human Inuyasha whom had recently been spoiled on them.

"Good night," said Kagome switching out the portable lantern/ flashlight she had brought with her. Sango watched curiously while both she and Inuyasha stacked their textbooks in a neat pile by the door.

"Do you both really go to the same school?" she whispered in the dark propped up on her stomach on her bedroll.

"Yes," Kagome whispered back to her. "It's really cool, I never would have imagined it. I'll tell you in the morning, all right?"

So Sango turned around and shut her eyes trying to sleep. Over in her corner, Kagome scooted towards her bedroll and her hand accidentally found its way to someone's arm.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha," she said scooting away.

"Nonsense," said Human Inuyasha catching her hand and pulling her to the floor next to him. He whispered in her ear.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kagome quivered.

"I don't know," Kagome said hoping the lie didn't show through her voice.

"Keh," said Human Inuyasha dragging her over to him so that her knees were seated upon his own, her wrists still bound tightly by his own.

"Don't lie to me Kagome. I know when you do. You shouldn't be afraid of loving me Kagome. I won't give up on getting our hanyou back if you don't."

"Thank you Inuyasha," said Kagome sitting backwards on the floor as Inuyasha let go.

"Keh," he said again before lifting up her bedcovers and tucking Kagome in. He took his small blanket and leant up against the wall.

"So I get first watch again tonight?" said Miroku dismally. He really wished that their watchdog was still around, that way he could get some sleep.

"Goodnight," said Kagome whispering across the darkness and the interior of the cabin fell silent.

Somewhere deep within the shady forest, so deep that not even the most brilliant of moonlight could not penetrate through, a white figure stood, her face emotionless. Hakudoshi, with his halberd staff (or some other random incarnation) smirked while he sliced open a bag made from the hides of youkai. Thousands of colorless demon centipedes swarmed out immediately and spread out into the forest as a giant wave.

"Humph," said Naraku's incarnation. "If we send out enough of these surely that monk and demon slayerwill come this way. However, perhaps it would be best if we staged the first attack right at their feet."

The morning sun was almost shiningduring those wee precarious hours that nobody likes being waken up at when a gaint boom was heard along with the wild clanging of bell and the terrified screams of villagers.

Sango and Kirara raced out of the hut, followed by Miroku, then Human Inuyasha and Kagome. Human Inuyasha was now wearing two swords, his fairly useless Tetsusiaga and a more usefulordinary sword. Much to their displeasure, a hoard of demon centipedes was trying to overrun and devour hapless humans, so Miroku raced up and started hacking the centipedes off afew recently fallen villagers whom could be saved. Inuyasha and Sango began hacking too, while Kagome shot her arrows. Kilala dragged the few villagers away so that Miroku could open his windtunnel and a few seconds later, every last demon in sight was gone.

"Thank you for saving us," one of the village men said kneeling and clasping his hands together.

"No need to thank us," said Miroku pseudo-humbly. He turned his attention to the matter at hand.

"Sango, I think you and I should go and make sure that all of the demons are gone. There may be other nests elsewhere."

"Yes," said Sango looking at Kilala. "Kilala, you stay with Kagome and Inuyasha. Help them protect the village if need be. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

"Hey!" said Inuyasha.

"Shippo, you stay too. Kagome, be careful," said Sango gently bidding her friend farewell.

"I will Sango!" said Kagome waving her hand as the two walked off into the forest. The two walked along in companionable silence for while, Miroku miraculously not try to feel Sango up while her long ponytail waved bouncily. The two had just rounded a corner and then what do you know a slap could be heard, when one of Naraku's insects crawled out from beneath a leaf in the forest canopy. He took one look down the path after Sango and Miroku and then flew away.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz," went the Saimyoushu flying back to Naraku's place. He landed outside a mountain temple which Naraku was defiling with his presence. It was a nice place after all, with a nice wide veranda overlooking a waterfall with pines.

"Excellent work," said Naraku to the insect. "Tell Kanna and (whomever) to keep up the good work."

The insect of Hell flew off and disappeared into the forest once again.

Somewhere nearby, Miroku was closing his windtunnel up once again. "It's funny," said he said outloud for Sango to hear. "It seems the further we go out in this direction the heavy the infestation becomes. Perhaps there is a very dense colony there."

"Perhaps," said Sango. "Although I've never heard of demon centipedes being so numerous before. Normally, they begin to kill each other if the numbers are this great."

"Well, we can only press forward if we are to find out," said Miroku. Oh how gullible is he, and Sango went with him.

A saimyoushu flew far overheard so that they could not see him. It landed on the balcony near Naraku and one beady crimson eye could be seen through a fountain of dreadlocks.

"It's time," said Naraku lifting his head and giving an evil smile.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," said Kagome nervously polishing the tips of her arrows until they gleamed, then putting them back in her quiver.

"Don't worry about them," said Human Inuyasha trying to stop her from panicking as usual. "I'm sure they're fine."

Kagome took some comfort in her words and returned to her work while Human Inuyasha leaned against the post with his hands in his sleeves. Shippo crawled up on his lap to watch Kagome too and Kilala was curled up on the floor by Inuyasha's knees. Everything was fine until Kilala's ears perked up and she ran to the door growling.

"What is it?" said Human Inuyasha standing up with his hand on his sword. Shippo fell off at his abrupt movement and after landing on his head, hid behind Huamn Inuyasha's knee.

"It…smells…like…Naraku!" Shippo stuttered out shivering.

"Naraku!" thought Human Inuyasha wildly knowing that he didn't stand a chance in this form. He back-kicked Shippo from behind him rolling him over to Kagome.

"Shippo, transform!" he commanded. "Take Kagome away!"

"It is far too late for that," came Naraku's creepy disembodied voice as his purple tendrils came shooting up through the floor all around the hut so that they were trapped by a cathedral of vines. "It is time you came with me Inuyasha," he said. "Your other half will be eager to see all of you."


	11. Chapter 11

"It…smells…like…Naraku!" Shippo stuttered out shivering.

"Naraku!" thought Human Inuyasha wildly knowing that he didn't stand a chance in this form. He back-kicked Shippo rolling him over to Kagome.

"Shippo, transform!" he commanded. "Take Kagome away!"

"It is far too late for that," came Naraku's creepy disembodied voice as his purple tendrils came shooting up through the floor all around the hut so that they were trapped by a cathedral of vines. "It is time you came with me Inuyasha," he said. "Your other half will be eager to see all of you."

"I don't think so," said Human Inyasha whipping out his ordinary sword and attempting, futilely, to hack through the vining tendrils.

"Kilala!" Human Inuyasha cried out desperately. The two-tail transformed into battle size and began chewing on a tendril which suddenly gave, just enough to make a tiny hole which immediately closed up. Kilala looked at Inuyasha in askance.

"Stand back everyone," said Kagome fiercely holding up her bow and arrow. "I'll get us out."

"All right," said Human Inuyasha moving back behind her and wrapping a hand around her waist. He studied her determined look, admiring her for it.

"Kilala, we're going to need your help too. Shippo come on."

The fire-cat motioned her head and stood beside them. The two humans climbed aboard and Kagome pulled back on her bowstring until it screamed with tension.

"Let's go!" shouted Kagome releasing the arrow.

Kilala surged forward and the threesome burst out of Naraku's tendril cage admist an awesome blast of light. As the repercussions died down, Kilala continued to fly until she nearly reached the top of a violet barrier. The decision made then changed everything.

"Kilala, turn around," said Kagome restringing her bow. She raised a new arrowhead, the tip flashing in the light, and let it loose with a sharp whistle. It tore a hole into Naraku's body, obliterating almost half of him.

"You got him Kagome!" said Inuyasha hopefully. Kagome restrung her bow.

"This will be the end of it," said Kagome with certainty. She raised her arrow and was about to let loose when an outpouring of miasma began blurring her vision and causing her to cough. At the same time, a half dozen tendrils made for them. Inuyasha intercepted these with the Tetsusiaga's barrier for a minute, but meanwhile another group of vines came up beneath Kilala's belly and so as quickly they had escaped they were once again ensnared.

"Growwwwl," moaned out Kilala in pain. Naraku turned Kilala upside down so that Kagome and Inuyasha fell off with assorted loud yells. They both fell fifteen feet before being scooped up by Naraku like toy figurines. Kagome's bow clattered uselessly to the ground. She gazed down on it regretfully as it lay below her feet. She turned to her companion whom likewise was hung a few feet from her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," said Kagome tearfully. "If we die it's all my fault."

"No it's not," said Human Inuyasha scoff-fully. "If we die, I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," said Kagome, tears trickling down her face. Naraku's pianoforte voice broke into their romantic serenade forcefully.

"So sorry to interrupt," said Naraku with sickening sweetness, "but you two won't be dying yet. I have plans for you."

"What are you going to do with us," Kagome demanded. Naraku smiled evilly.

"I am merely going to use you as bait for a certain treasure. Something, no someone whom I long to acquire."

"What are you talking about," said Human Inuyasha struggling.

"I think you could guess, Inuyasha," said Naraku. "Recall that at one time I nearly succeeded in absorbing your brother into my own flesh. Now that you have lost your demon powers, I intend to obtain them for my own."

"You bastard," said Human Inuyasha paling. Things had indeed taken a bad turn.

Naraku's smile faltered when to his shock, a well-placed arrow tore a gap in the side of his barrier. Another arrow streaked through the rapidly closing hole imbedding itself in the appendages which held Kilala. The two-tail fell to the ground and looked up at Inuyasha in askance.

"Go Kilala!" Inuyasha said urgently. "Get Sango and Miroku!" Kilala nodded. Dodging vines and raining debris, Kilala flew until she reached the rapidly closing gap. Scooting through, Kilala began to fly freely into the sky, disappearing in the distance.

"Damn that Kikyo," mumbled Naraku turning his attention back to the miko and human he held in his grasp. His smile rapidly returned.

" No matter. Whatever action she takes, it is irrelevant. Today it is certain that I will destroy Inuyasha and obtain his demon energy. The monk and demonslayer will not interfere."

So saying, Naraku looked up to the sky and a buzzing off insects began to be heard. A swarm of demon insects appeared carrying a large chunk of flesh which Naraku quickly absorbed, restoring his body. Human Inuyasha and Kagome looked on horrified.

Several miles away, Sango and Miroku approached the dark, watery gloom of a stream-carved cavern. Pausing at the edge where light barely bled into the heart of air, water, and stone, Sango lifted a small candle lamp such as demon slayers used. It cast a barely detectable sliver into the recesses, painting the rock walls with a violet hue. Further along, the barest of light transmuted into a monotone gray, causing an apprehension of the unknown mysteries to weigh upon the shoulders of the monk and demon slayer.

"What do you think, Miroku?" whispered Sango in a hushed voice. Miroku thought a moment before answering.

"While we journeyed through the valley leading up to this cavern we encountered hundreds of demons, the concentration becoming greater and greater the closer we came to this spot. I believe that it is possible that a parent responsible for those lesser demons dwells in this cave."

"That's true, Miroku," said Sango continuing to hold up the lantern.

Wearing a determined look, Miroku pushed one of his hands into the top folds of his kimono. He withdrew a single paper sutra and held it out in front of him.

"Prepare yourself then Sango," he whispered fiercely. His companion nodded.

With fluidity of movement that comes from practice, Miroku launched his sutra. Spiritual energy began to crackle as it slapped against the wall. The trembling turned to a shaking and then a shattering of rock as a giant centipede youkai burst out from the cavern floor, a bath of poison emerging with it as it flailed about like a fish breeching as it is reeled in. Angrily, the centipede demon began to chase after Sango and Miroku until the fleeing combatants regained the sunlight so that the full features of their prey became visible.

It would have been a terrifying youkai, if it had been anyone else whom viewed it. The creature was well over forty feet long, its coils as tall as a man and stacked so that it was far higher than one could see without exercising the neck. A leathery armor of black glinted in the sunlight, while interlocking plates of crimson flashed between. The centipede stood upright, angrily rattling a dozen of its scuttling legs and gnashing its pincher jaws like a couple of steel sheers. Its front and the ground below were dripping with poison which frothed out its mouth in a unholy fountain.

"Miroku," Sango stated quietly. "You had better not use your Windtunnel on that, there's too much poison."

"I agree," said Miroku dipping into his vest once more for sutras.

"Let me handle this Miroku," said Sango assertively. "Hirikatose!"

With a mighty whirr the bone weapon was let loose and it sailed in a dead-end collision for the demon's head. At the last moment however, it dodged and lashed against the ground, causing Miroku and Sango to leap to either side to avoid its lashing coils.

Sango ran behind the demon and captured her returning Hirikatose. She was just about to slam the demon from behind the head when a strained creak and an accompanying whoosh and thud streaked the air.

"What?" said Sango as the demon's back that she had been standing on simply disappeared. She pushed off from the disintegrating demon and landed neatly on her heels several feet away. Sango and Miroku both looked upwards onto the surrounding hillside and there, a steep vertical face stood Kikyo. Her face remained impassive as she gazed down upon the two living mortals, the diminishing lights of her purification powers playing upon her features.

"If you are searching for the enemy," she stated flatly, "then you have found the wrong one. You would do better to return to village from which you came. Naraku is there."

"Naraku!" repeatedly Sango and Miroku clutching their weapons as they tasted panic in one singular breath.

Kikyo looked down on them somberly. "If you wish to save your friends you must return without delay. It may already be too late." She began to rise up, collected by her shikigama as usual.

"Wait Lady Kikyo!" said Miroku sternly almost as if testing her. "Aren't you coming too?"

"I have already done all that I could," said Kikyo eerily. "The rest waits on Demon Inuyasha."

"Let's go Sango," said Miroku. A dark look crossed his face as he began to run rapidly.

"Right," said Sango likewise hurrying. They had not run far when they met up with Kilala.

"Kilala!" shouted out Sango hopping aboard. The three took off at a breakneck speed and soon Naraku's barrier could be seen.

"No wonder we couldn't sense him!" said Miroku amazed at the glowing barrier. "I can't see how we are going to get through."

"It doesn't mean we can't try," said Sango letting loose her Hirikatose. It glanced off senselessly and Miroku prepared to unless his Windtunnel.

"Indeed," he said.

"Don't give up yet," wailed Shippo popping up from where he had been hiding as a large patch of Kilala's fur. "Kagome's in there, and Inuyasha too."

"Don't worry Shippo, we won't give up," Miroku reassured him.

"That's right," Shippo thought to himself. "We'll defeat Naraku and rescue Kagome. Then Inuyasha and Kagome will get married and I'll have a family again."

"I really hope they're okay," added the little fox almost tenderly as Miroku began to let loose his attack.

Hundreds of miles away, Demon Inuyasha was yawning in the castle palace he now inhabited along with Sesshomaru. His head servant whom was an otter youkai was seated not far away from him in a pretty kimono while he fed breadcrumbs to the koi, lacking anything better to do. From time to time a girl came from the kitchens to press on him a bowl of bloody meat. It was, "to keep up his strength," according to Sesshomaru, "while he adjusted to this nontransparent form."

The quiet waters of the fishpond and the ever-blooming cherry trees bored Inuyasha. Sloshing the water around with his hand under it smacked noisily against the sidebanks, Inuyasha dreamed of the days of adventure he had once had. A woman by his side, one whom he had loved more than any other as they ran wild and free across the landscape, making enemies, killing them, and picking up friends along the way. How he longed for those days once again.

The winds stirred and tangled themselves in his wild mane. Sniffing the wind, Inuyasha decided to go running in the limitless expanse of sky that beckoned above his head. Lifting off without a word to his servant, he passed the timid cherry trees and their wretchedly soothing company. In truth, what he really yearned for was to hear the abusive yell of someone whom never listened to him, and with whom he frequently argued. Someone as wild and untameable as the wilderness itself, and whom was equally compelling to his instinct.

Thinking adoringly of the woman he had so recently lost, Demon Inuyasha flew over Kaede's village and the forest that had once been his. Nostalgic, he landed beside an old campfire they had once built together quite distant from the village. It had been one of the first ones they had ever made, back when it was just Kagome and himself. Over the years, their little group had visited the same spot over and over again on their way back to Kaede's village so that it smelled of all his former pack members. It was the same spot where he had been slapped by Kagome for waking her. Firelight had roared in his eyes on that translucent night. The unquencheable fire that had piqued her cheeks back then was like to the one that now roared in his stomach and danced at the back of his eyes, kindled by her memory. Utmost lovingness and a desperate need combined themselves as Inuyasha tenderly picked up one of the charcoaled sticks from the old fire ring and held it near his heart.

"Kagome," Demon Inuyasha spoke softly. "I wish I had never even thought of becoming demon. Then I would be right there, by your side."

The wind shifted and Demon Inuyasha perked his now youkai-style ears. Something seemed to be calling out to him.

"Why do I suddenly feel this way?" said Demon Inuyasha, his youkai energy pulsing wildly. "Why do I feel someone has to be protected?"

"Damn it," said Demon Inuyasha throwing away his stick while swallowing down the heart that had come up his throat. "I should never have left her. There's no way those three could have ever protected her themselves. I should have known better. And here I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to realize."

Lifting up into the air so rapidly that he became a blur of bluish orb, Demon Inuyasha streaked through the sky. Soon afterwards, he cascaded down with a slam beside the pulsing auras of someone he loved and someone he loathed with all his being.

"Naraku," said Demon Inuyasha emerging from his crater full of dust.

"Heh," said Naraku with a small smirk on his face.

Soaring up above Naraku's demonic barrier, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo watched as a bright bluish orb sailed towards them and crashed into the ground below.

"Growwwwwl," said Kilala with a silent "l".

"Is that really Inuyasha?" said Shippo awestruck as a figure began to emerge from the dust. At that moment, his bully/idol had the appearance of being a strong, ferocious youkai to be revered, even to his impudent kitsune (fox) eyes. The youkai aura pulsing through the air reverberated across the whole horizon and washed against him like a sheet. Not even his own father had been this strong, nor many of the enemies they had ever faced.

"Remind me to never steal his ramen again," thought Shippo with his tail quaking. Naraku suddenly dropped his barrier.

"So you have come to face me, Demon Inuyasha," said Naraku with a sneer, his sarcastic use of formal titles bleeding across the ground.

"Wrong Naraku," said Demon Inuyasha. "I have come to kill you."

The two youkai winds battled against one another, lashing fiercely until the sky above crackled with vibrating storm clouds, promising a typhoon were this not land. Instead the world above swirled in a slow, trebling motion that extended to where Kilala and the others were now buffeted by currents.

"This is no good," shouted Miroku over the gale. "If Demon Inuyasha fights, Kagome and his human side are likely to be injured. Besides that, if Naraku wins he will absorb Inuyasha's powers and it will be all over for us."

"You're right, Miroku, but what can we do?" Sango shouted back at him.

"In any case, we should probably land and try to get closer to them," said Miroku as Kilala struggled to stay aloft in the sky.

"Wait!" came an urgent child's voice. "I have a plan Miroku. If you can just get me closer to them, I'll transform and take Human Inuyasha and Kagome away."

There was a lull in the conversation, then…

"All right Shippo," said Miroku. "What would you like us to do?"

Demon Inuyasha glared at Naraku, his already red eyes blazing as if there were fire in them, perhaps the very fires of hell. Naraku's own small red eyes of bloody crimson gleamed with excitement of battle.

"Come at me then, Inuyasha," the demon (technically-hanyou) said.

"Keh. Don't expect me to be goaded like my human side would," said Demon Inuyasha observing his enemy.

"My apologies," said Naraku with an evil smile.

The two demons ran at one another at the same moment, Demon Inuyasha leaping up and slashing through appendages with his claws in an attempt to free the two humans.

In the sky above the two enemies, the wind stopped swaling the moment the fighting began.

"That's odd," thought Miroku out loud to Sango. "Why isn't Naraku resorting to extortion? We all know he's capable of it. Perhaps he wants to get Inuyasha tired so that he can absorb him?" Miroku ended as he observed hundreds of demons stream in from the sky.

"I don't know," said Sango. "Look at that!"

Miroku looked down on Demon Inuyasha whom had turned toward the demon-laden sky with a wicked grin.

"Windscar!" the demon once hanyou shouted as the terrifyingly destructive wind they were all so familiar with issued from his claws. At the same moment the attack was cried out, Human Inuyasha felt a forgotten weapon pulse at his waist. Bum-bump.

"Tetsusiaga?" said Human Inuyasha knowingly. Sorrowfully, he could not reach anything bound as he was. All he could do was merely watch as the battle ensued.

"That idiot," said Human Inuyasha out loud. "All he's going to do is get himself absorbed." Kagome merely looked on in a worried way. That was until the clearing exploded in a mountain of smoke and the two humans felt themselves cut free from Naraku's tendrils.

"Don't worry," said Miroku carrying Human Inuyasha over his shoulder as he ran across the clearing. "Sango and I are here to save you!"

"Yes!" said Sango whom had hoisted her best friend over her shoulderpads and was racing away in the same direction to where some bushes were.

"Not so fast!" said Naraku during a break in his battle with Inuyasha. Demon Inuyasha leapt after Naraku as he sent his sneaky tendrils across the ground but it was too late as he was being blocked and choked by miasma.

"Kagome!" Demon Inuyasha shouted wildly as his human half and the woman he loved were both caught again and dragged into the center of Naraku.

"Heh. If you want them, you will have to cut them out of me, Inuyasha," said Naraku.

"Whew," said Shippo looking down to where Kilala and himself were flying high in the sky disguised by his fake cloud. "Naraku fell for it. Unfortunately so did Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well my demon side has always been a bit of stupid prick," said Human Inuyasha leaning back for a look, his arms still wrapped around Kagome.

"Come on, Inuyasha," said Kagome exasperatedly. "If you ask me your demon side has always been the smarter of the two."

"What is that supposed to mean!" said Human Inuyasha shouting.

"Sit down Inuyasha," said Kagome. "If you shout so much Naraku will find us and then what are we supposed to do?"

"She's right you know," said Shippo authoritatively.

The little group kept floating around until a pinkish blur of youkai energy approached.

"Sesshomaru!" said Human Inuyasha surprised as they passed his former brother mid-air. The youkai lord halted, his furry boa drifting around his feet.

"Sesshomaru," called out Kagome in an urgent voice. "Demon Inuyasha still thinks that Human Inuyasha and I are inside Naraku. Naraku is trying to absorb him and he might succeed if Inuyasha gets too close."

"I understand," said Sesshomaru regally descending from the clouds.

Down below, Demon Inuyasha was indeed getting too close and for a moment, Naraku caused his two captives to resurface so that he leapt into him. By this time, Naraku already knew they weren't real but it didn't matter. The lure had done its trick and his clumps of demon-eating flesh fastened themselves around the hapless demon.

"I win, Inuyasha," said Naraku gleaming triumphantly only a moment before the sound of a blade tore his triumph away.

"Not so fast, Naraku," said Sesshomaru coldly, his sword Toukijin held out in front of him.

"I will not suffer a lowly being such as yourself to possess a dog demon's power. Nor will I allow you to escape. You will die today."

"You think so, Lord Sesshomaru," said Naraku with mock respect.

"Stand there if you wish to find out," said Sesshomaru letting loose his Toukijin again so that it tore through Naraku's center. At that moment Demon Inuyasha pulled himself free of the debris and staggered out.

"What the hell are you doing!" Demon Inuyasha roared.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru coldly. "Your companions were never there." All his human friends took this as an opportune time to gather round him.

"He's right, Inuyasha," said Sango as Kilala and her passangers landed. Miroku was there too. "We tricked Naraku using Shippo's decoys."

Demon Inuyasha looked enormously relieved. Turning back to Naraku, he allowed himself a viscious grin.

"I guess that means I can tear you apart now," he said cracking his fingers in a menacing way.

"Unlikely dog demon," said Naraku chuckling. A cluster of saimyoushu appeared behind him, as well as Hakudoshi floating midair. Kanna appeared as well, holding a box.

"Kanna," said Naraku in his creepy manner. The said demon creaked open the box slowly and a paralyzing mist shot out. Within a few seconds, it spread itself out in the form of a raven and became an intensified fog. Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha disappeared into this vapor while the others flew away.

"Inuyasha," said Naraku in a very evil way. "This poison was made especially for you. It subdues the power of all demons, numbing them and rendering them defenseless. It is especially potent to dog demons, I would expect."

"Damn you Naraku," said Demon Inuyasha choking on the mist. He felt he was about to pass out when suddenly a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his arms and hauled him off to the fresh air. Two rough hands shoved him into a thicket and he lay there sputtering looking up into the face of his human side.

"You stayed behind did you?" he said gritting his fangs out of pain and the humiliation of having to be rescued by what he considered his weaker half.

"Of course I did you idiot. I was in same body as you for too long not to know what your weaknesses are. When I saw Kanna appear with that box, it didn't take two brains to figure it out."

Demon Inuyasha looked as if he were about to reply back, but he didn't get a chance to reply. Instead, the mist cleared and they could observe Sesshomaru lying sprawled out on the ground.

"Shit," Demon Inuyasaha cursed out loud.

"There, you see," said Human Inuyasha. "That's where your demon pride gets you. You're too stubborn to move away even if it means being target practice."

"Yeah, well you're not much different," said Demon Inuyasha referring to the human nights his past hanyou self had experienced.

"True," said Human Inuyasha. He had done his share of stupid stunts. "Shit, here comes Naraku."

It wasn't exactly Naraku himself, but rather several of his insect minions.

"Hiding out in the bushes, Inuyasha?" came the villainous voice. "I never would have imagined you to stoop so low as to become a coward, Inuyasha," said Naraku scathingly.

"Shut up, Naraku," said Demon Inuyasha staggering upright and limping forward into the clearing.

"I haven't given up on pummeling you yet."

"Do tell," said Naraku smirking. "You're expecting to defeat me with that beat-up body of yours?"

"Hell ya!" said Demon Inuyasha sounding more like his usual hanyou self. He lifted up his wrist and let off another earth scorching attack.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said as they were lifted up in the air. "Inuyasha wouldn't. He couldn't…"

Apparently he could for when the enormous black vapor dissipated, she could see Human Inuyasha talking to his demon counterpart.

"We have to go help them," said Kagome panicking.

"Agreed," said Miroku lifting his staff so that it was ready for whacking any poisonous insect they encountered on their descent. "Kilala!"

The firecat roared and glided down to the earth, her various riders spilling out along the ground to face off with Naraku.

Um. Okay this fight scene is taking a really long time to write, so it will be at least another chapter to wrap things up. Read and review please! I find feedback inspiring.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hiding out in the bushes, Inuyasha?" came the villainous voice. "I never would have imagined you to stoop so low as to become a coward, Inuyasha," said Naraku scathingly.

"Shut up, Naraku," said Demon Inuyasha staggering upright and limping forward into the clearing.

"I haven't given up on pummeling you yet."

"Do tell," said Naraku smirking. "You're expecting to defeat me with that beat-up body of yours?"

"Hell ya!" said Demon Inuyasha sounding more like his usual hanyou self. He lifted up his wrist and let off another earth scorching attack.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said as they were lifted up in the air. "Inuyasha wouldn't. He couldn't…"

Apparently he could for when the enormous black vapor dissipated, she could see Human Inuyasha talking to his demon counterpart.

"We have to go help them," said Kagome panicking.

"Agreed," said Miroku lifting his staff so that it was ready for whacking any poisonous insect they encountered on their descent. "Kilala!"

The firecat roared and glided down to the earth, her various riders spilling out along the ground to face off with Naraku.

"Quickly Sango," said Miroku pointing his staff, not at Inuyasha nor Naraku but rather to where some of Naraku's tendrils were inching their way towards Sesshomau. "We can not allow Naraku to absorb Sesshomaru."

"Right," said Sango running forward, her Hiriakatose on her back. The two made a direct line to Sesshomaru, passing by the raging battle between Demon Inuyasha and Naraku and narrowly avoiding the raining debris. Their footfalls had almost reached the taiyoukai when a sharp, brilliant flash cut through the sky and Hakudoshi (yep, I decided to put it in this time period) appeared bearing his pike.

"Well if it isn't the monk and demon-slayer," said the mini-Naraku. "I suppose you have figured out Naraku's true intentions." The little punk said this all with a tiny smile.

"If you mean that Naraku is trying to absorb Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha'a powers, then yes we have," Miroku yelled up at him in a very hateful manner.

"Humph," Hakudoshi replied. "Then I suppose I don't have to tell you that I can not allow you to interfere."

"I figured as much," said Miroku holding out his staff to block Hakudoshi's demon pike.

The strike landed with such force that the two weapons rattled against one another. Miroku's barrier emitted by the staff held true and unwavering, yet he began to look strained after only a few second's struggle. The monk fought against the gravity that dragged both weapons to the earth, as well as an overwhelming demonic aura. Above him in the air and floating effortlessly, Hakudsohi leered and increased his output of youkai power so that the purple glow around him began to pulse erratically. Faced with this sudden surge of power, Miroku began to be pushed backwards so that he slid several feet. He was saved by his brown-eyed savior, Sango as her Hiriakatose slammed into where Hakudsohi used to be less than a second before transporting himself away. The demon child reappeared floating eerily overhead in purplish sphere.

"Now, now," said Hakudoshi hauntingly. "Two of you is hardly fair. Although I'm more than a match for both of you, you two are surely lacking in curtsey."

Hakudoshi sailed down from the sky so quickly and so smooth it looked like he was merely hopping down from a higher step. He landed right beside Sesshomaru and began to form a barrier around the two of them.

"Oh no!" said Miroku fretfully. Fortunately, an arrow sailed beside them shattering the half-raised barrier.

Miroku nodded and opened his Windtunnel so that Hakudoshi leapt back and Sesshomaru's inert form began to be sucked in, his feathery boa lashing wildly. Miroku sealed off his Windtunnel halfway and Kilala caught the demon lord by the nape of his neck.

"I hope that Sesshomaru never hears of this," said Miroku rewrapping his beads.

"Yeah," said Shippo popping over his shoulder. "He probably would kill you for playing catch with him, even if it was to save his life."

Sango bent down to study the sleeping lord's face. She then shot a quick glance to her sexy monk boyfriend.

"Hmm," thought Sango to herself. "Too bad he doesn't like humans. Inuyasha's older brother is so attractive. Or as Kagome would say, a total hotty!" Sango picked up Sesshomaru and threw him across the saddleboard area of Kilala.

"Miroku, let's get Sesshomaru out of here. We should distance him from Naraku."

"All right," said Miroku casting a glance at the battling Demon Inuyasha, worry for his friends' sake imbedded in that glance. "Shippo, you stay with Kagome. Kagome, you take care of Inuyasha and please be careful."

"Don't worry Miroku," said Kagome heartfully. "I'll help Inuyasha."

"Good luck," said Miroku as the demon cat, the demon slayer, a passed out youkai lord, and himself lifted off the ground only to be pursued by Hakudoshi whom had been listening to every word they said.

Up in the sky, the Sango fan group was flying for their life dodging Hakudoshi's attacks. Bolts that resembled lightening sailed past their head way too many times for comfort.

"Sango, where are we going?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know," she said regretfully.

"Then I may have an idea," said Miroku whispering to her ear.

"You know Miroku, that is actually a good idea," Sango whispered back as Kilala leapt upwards to avoid another attack.

"Why thank you Sango," said Miroku copping a feel. "So glad we are of the same mindset." A harsh slap resounded.

"Of all the times, letcher!" seethed Sango. "Stop being perverted and help us get out of here!"

"My pleasure Sango," said Miroku holding up a sutra. "I've been saving this one for a special occasion. I suppose now will suffice."

Miroku threw a strangely colored sutra into the air before their demon pursuer. The spellscroll lit up with crackle of light and in an awe-inspiring, blinding glaze the two-tail and her passengers were gone, leaving behind a confused Hakudoshi.

A seemingly endless round of Windscars tore the earth admist a circling fog of miasma. The sound of shattering earth could be heard. The sharp metallic sting of blood could be smelt, as well as acrid-scent of sizzling poisonous flesh. The remnants of flames remained too, spotted at random where their battle had caused the surrounding landscape to catch fire. The wind tasted bitter, and sandy where it forced itself into each participant's mouth. This was due to the rain of debris and the perpetual upstirring of dust from where each participant raked into or collided with the earth. The effect was so great that the atmosphere within the battlefield became very obscure, with sight diminished and uncertainty clarified.

Demon Inuyasha looked through the raining rubble of the battlefield, rubbing his blurry eyes. He listened intensely for his foe, his wide black pupils within fiery orbs darting back and forth. His breathing was heavy and his body was just as ragged. Drops of blood fell like teardrops from his gaping wounds on his shoulder and his legs were still limp from the poison. Yet, he refused to give up.

"Come on out Naraku," Demon Inuyasha growled in a low, gutteral way. It was not long before Naraku complied, sending spikes through him.

"Damn," said Demon Inuyasha barely picking up his piteously wane body. His muscles trembled and his legs shivered him beneath him. Knees threatened to fold.

"I have to get him now, before I run out of strength," Demon Inuyasha said before leaping up again with what this time hardly qualified as a jump. Sliding back around the ground and running sideways to avoid a winding tendril, a frustrated Demon Inuyasha discovered, much to his dismay, that he could no longer get in close enough to launch devastating attacks. Instead the only course he could only manage was to launch blades from his claws at a distance.

"Damn it," thought Demon Inuyasha. "I'll never be able to win this way."

Fifteen minutes later, a frustrated demon sailed over a peaceful village with a minute population and one small inn. Waves of grass bobbed happily and a butterfly sailed by oblivious to the distress that was causing the wind to buffet in unfamiliar ways. Correcting its course, the little butterfly flew past a bathhouse which, oddly enough was steaming at this time of day.

"Bwah!" said Sango resurfacing and spitting out a mouthful of water. "Is he gone yet?" Her eyebrow began to twitch as she began to feel a hand massaging, not just her behind but her lower quarters as well.

"Miroku!" she said conking him with a wooden bathing pail.

"Now, now Sango," said Miroku blissfully. "There's no need to be all shy now that you've finally taken a bath with me."

"We're still wearing our clothes you idiot," said Sango glaring. Miroku only sighed wistfully.

"Kilala," said Sango as Kilala noisily splashed to the surface of another tub. "You should probably pull Sesshomaru out now."

"Indeed," said the dog demon rising up from the tub with a large bucket on his head. It had kept air in it to keep him from being drowned, but the great youkai lord was not at all pleased to wake up wearing this helmet and his voice was laced with venom. His very tone promised a very unpleasant, slow, and gruesome death to his rescuers.

The bucket died, sizzling into nothingness in an outpouring of poison. Sesshomaru simply rose to the surface of the tub and walked off it as if there was an elevator at the bottom. His boa dragged along the ground sloppily and the water rolled off his well-defined shoulders which were outlined by the sopping fabric. Even his pants fit well instead of their usual bagginess and Sango could not keep herself from drooling.

Fortunately for them, Sesshomaru did not have enough time to kill them all. Instead, he sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. He took off like lightening and the next thing they knew, Sango and the others heard a sharp clash up in the sky above them.

Miroku, Sango, and Kilala ran out of hut to see Hakudoshi fairly getting his butt whipped by a very angry Sesshomaru.

"Humph," said Hakudoshi finally running away in a violet globe of light.

Sesshomaru hovered in the air majestically a few moments, grating his teeth at the thought of his escaped victim no doubt. Then he landed on the ground near the humans and sheathed his sword.

"Tell me all that has happened," said Sesshomaru icily. "And tell me, why was I in a bathing tub with a cat?"

At the other side of a screening magnolia which was young and scraggily enough to call it a bush, Human Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo waited impatiently to help in the battle's conclusion. They watched as sickeningly and as if in slow motion one of Naraku's spear-like tendrils pressed itself through Demon Inuyasha's flesh and sent him flying backwards.

"Ouch," said Humn Inuyasha observing. "That really does look awful. Now I know why you always get freaked out Kagome, and scream that little high pitched yell of yours."

"I do NOT scream that way," said Kagome hastily glaring at him.

"Sheesh, don't get your skirt in a bunch," said Human Inuyasha rudely.

"Still," he said thinking to himself. "If I don't do something soon that idiot is going to die. Besides that, the Tetsusiaga hasn't stopped pulsing for the last few minutes. I take that as a sign the sword wants me to use it."

"Anyway," said Human Inuyasha speaking up. "I'm going, don't try to stop me."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome looking up at the man whom had already heaved himself halfway up a four-foot boulder which had landed there five minutes ago and out into the open. "I'm coming with you." The human looked back at her with expressionless eyes. A sea of emotions simmered there.

"All right," said Inuyasha holding out a hand to her. Shippo clung on tighter to Kagome's shoulder and caught the determined gaze that crackled between the two.

Kagome reached out her hand to his. Tenderly and yet with so much vigor, Human Inuyasha yanked Kagome up to the boulder's uppermost face. The two began to run into the battlefield, placing themselves in front of the half-blind, staggering demon whom was irreplaceable to both of them.

"Get out of the way," hissed Demon Inuyasha panting. "Flee from this place."

"I don't think so," said Kagome pulling back on an arrow menacingly. The intensity of her voice never failed to surprise him. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Same here," said Human Inuyasha amused and drawing his dull-edged sword. The rhythmic pulsing of Tetsusiaga increased tenfold as the air around it saturated with a very mute glow.

"The Tetusiaga is alive," said Kagome in wonder at its still untransformed blade. "It's faint, but I can feel it. A youkai aura has returned."

Looking up through a bang full of blood with one uninjured eye, Demon Inuyasha stared at the pulsing blade as if in reverence. Part of him screamed to return to two fangs bound within, one from a father and one from a son. It cried out to him so that his remaining aura seemed to rock with the rhythmic, glowing pulse.

"Hey," said Demon Inuyasha weakly. "Bring me the Tetsusiaga."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome looking at the Demon counterpart as if uncertain.

"Here," said Human Inuyasha offering it out in front of him for the first time without suspicion in his eyes. "Use it."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that," said Naraku slamming a lobster-like fist towards the ground where they had gathered. Kagome let off an arrow destroying the arm in its entirety, but another soon followed. Human Inuyasha shoved her onto Shippo whom had turned into a fat little horse.

Watching Shippo and Kagome run away, Human Inuyasha slid beneath Naraku's outstretched claw where his demon counterpart kneeled in pain. He raised the Tetsusiaga and used it to block, unsuccessfully, Naraku's claws. Fortunately, the sputtering power was enough to allow him time to leap up and run along Naraku's arm instead of being crushed by it. Turning around, he tried to drive it into the claw but was completely unsuccessful. The blade remained completely dull.

Along the ground, Demon Inuyasha stood up. He leapt onto Naraku's substitute hand and pulled Human Inuyasha off. He began to run with his last remaining strength.

"Tell me," he said immediately as his clawed hand connected with the soft shoulder of a human and they began to fall.

"Are you prepared to protect Kagome?"

"I swear I will," Human Inuyasha snarled.

"I knew you would," said Demon Inuyasha nodding. He dropped the human he had been dragging and turned around slashing his wrist, then his own. He pressed them together.

"What are you doing?" said Human Inuyasha his eyes widening.

"You need demon blood to use the Tetsusiaga," the demon stated. "The same Tetsusiaga that absorbs the powers of slain demons."

"What do you mean?" asked Human Inuyasha as the demon before him pivoted his wrist so that the Tetsusiaga's blade faced outward towards him. Demon Inuyasha somehow made the blade transform in the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusiaga all while looking more strained and transparent.

"Remember your vow to protect Kagome," said Demon Inuyasha loudly, his crimson eyes boring into those of startled violet. "Protect her with my life," he growled softly while placing the sword's tip upon his chest, his smoking fingers wrapping round the blade.

Human Inuyasha did not even have time to whisper. He felt the sword slide forward, wrenched within his grasp. He saw the sword pierce through him and then, the cocky arrogant demon he had so recently learned to accept vanished before him, becoming a mere shimmering glimmer in the now still air around him. Then, even the remaining light left of him disappeared, becoming pulled within the confines of the sword.

"No," Human Inuyasha uttered staring down at the intensely glowing weapon that had now taken up a shimmer of gold. "NO! You weren't supposed to die that way! We were supposed to become hanyou again you idiot!"

But there was nothing he could do except ignore the two threads of tears that dripped down his front, and to raise up his sword once more. Pulsing, the gleaming blade transformed into the golden glory that had once unleashed the Windscar. This was the very word he announced.

"Windscar!" cried out Human Inuyasha bracing himself for the reverberating blast that was almost too much for him. Lifting up his almost healed wrist, he laid it along the edge of the blade so that some blood smeared onto it.

"This is for you, hanyou," said Human Inuyasha forcefully. "Blades of blood!"

A wide crimson arc flew toward Naraku whom infuriatingly, lifted up in his cloud and flew away just as Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Sesshomaru arrived to see the results of this confrontation.

A fireside crackled in Kaede's village. A sake jug stood the corner with, "for Hachi" written on the label. On a tatami mat near the fire, Kagome sat rocking a bundle back and forth, humming a gentle lullaby. The hut was cluttered with futuristic belongings yet eerily empty of other inhabitants. Kagome looked up quickly as a raven-haired man pushed back the doorway curtain and stepped inside, stacking firewood by the door.

"Hey," said Inuyasha softly closing the screen tightly so that the icy wind of the night could not wend its way in. He settled himself down by the fire and tickled the sleeping form within the cluster of blankets.

"How is he?" said Inuyasha softly gesturing. "Is he feeling better yet?"

"Almost," said Kagome smiling gently. "Just a little cold. I gave him some medicine already. I made some soup also. It should be ready in a few minutes." The young woman freed a finger to point at a bubbling pot on the hearth.

Inuyasha nodded and sat down on the floor, pulling his sword out of his sash so that he could prop it up between his arms for comfort. Kagome smiled at him.

"That's quite a sword there mister," she said with half-teasing, half-sad smile. "What's a human like you doing with a demon sword."

"The Tetsusiaga and I have been through many battles together," said Inuyasha thoughtfully. "Many battles, and hopefully many more."

Kagome said nothing, knowing it better to leave him to his thoughts. She handed the little bundle to Inuyasha and walked over to the curtain, opening it.

"Oh look," said Kagome peeking through. "Miroku and Sango are coming, Old Kaede too. I'm glad I made enough stew for everyone." Kagome picked up her wooden spoon and assumed stirring. Soon, the door the hut rattled open.

"Hey. How's Inuyasha-Junior doing?" said Miroku winking. Inuyasha growled.

"Miroku!" said Kagome sharply. "You know better than to tease Inuyasha like that!"

"That's right, Miroku!" said Sango leaning over and showing her voluptuous hips. "If you don't get your act together then you will never get to have children. Kagome and I will see to that."

"Sango! You injure me!" said the monk protesting.

Old Kaede settled down by the fire and began examining her young patient whom stirred and woke at her ministrations. Then everyone enjoyed a hot, filling meal of soup and went to bed.

Morning came as a sweet relief to the fluttering eyelids of a sleeping schoolgirl. The soft, steady glow warmed her up in many ways she never thought possible and she could rest once again despite the slight chill of the early dawn as the rainbow of light cascaded in on her. Eventually, Kagome stirred and sat up, pushing the blankets off her. The curtain veiling the doorway looked inviting so she bunched herself together and stood up. Then she dusted off her hands and pushed her way past the bamboo reeds.

Seated there on the rock was a man whom was beloved to her. He had his hands wrapped in the loose folds of his robe in a concealing and strangely attractive rude way. A single sword was tucked in the sash at his waist, the dark black lacquer of its protective sheath shining like ebony. The man himself was blazon with red due to the robes he was wearing, but something else distinguished his color scheme. It was silver.

Kagome approached the man before him and studied his white tangles gleaming with reflections of silver. Her heart swelled fondly at the sight before her and she kneeled so that she could sit before him, below his knee which was dangled at an angle.

"So," said Kagome conversationally watching the last vestiges of the sunrise bleed into nothing as it was replaced by skies of tranquil blue. "I guess the night of the new moon is at an end."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha rustily. He turned and looked down at her, twitching his furry ears. Kagome couldn't stand the temptation and leapt to her feet. Scurrying around his backside, she began to tug on his soft, triangular ears.

"What are you doing!" shouted Inuyasha in one of his more agreeable tempers directed toward someone whom was most beloved.

"I just couldn't help myself," said Kagome giggling and settling herself back down on the ground. "I just saw your ears and couldn't help checking. You are back to your hanyou self, right?" Inuyasha took a moment before answering.

"Ah, um. Myoga said my blood was returned to its original state, as far as he could tell. Besides that, Totosai said that the blood fusion was a good way to get around sword's barrier."

"It's true," said the flea mentioned leaping out from Inuyasha's folded robe and hopping onto his shoulder. "The Tetsusiaga's barrier is meant to keep all demons from using the sword itself. However, the sword is capable of absorbing youkai energy. It is also capable of transferring it. When Master Inuyasha used the Tetsusiaga with his human blood stained with that of a demon's, or in this case, a hanyou, he was able to redirect all his original demon energy to where it should be, housed within the body itself. He is now recombined to his former self. The excess youkai that had made it possible for his half-youkai self to exist as a separate form was absorbed by the sword, thus ensuring that Master Inuyasha is pure of any enchantment or any other youkai influence."

"So does that mean that the Demon Inuyasha we saw was just a fake?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes and no," answered Myoga. "The demon part of Inuyasha can not speak. It mostly a void full of turmoiled emotions and is not capable of rational thought by itself. Yet, it is very much a part of all the emotions that Inuyasha has, or his lack of thereof. No, I believe that it has to do more with his physiology such as his brute strength or psychology such as his willingness to do battle and kill, without crushing remorse. It exhibits itself in his instincts, such as finding a woman with whom to mate…"

The flea's explanation was suddenly brought to a crushing end as Inuyasha's clawed fingers found their way around his little body. Consequentially, Myoga fell to the ground in the shape of a pancake.

"Kagome," said Hanyou Inuyasha rising to his feet. "I need to speak to you... alone."

"What is it?" said Kagome her heart beating to her throat.

Inuyasha did not answer. Instead, they began walking along in a slightly uncomfortable yet warm silence. Many minutes later, they stopped besides a sloshing stream, unable to go any farther without crossing. Inuyasha flicked a small rock at a young, careless deer to scare it off.

"Go," he moodily. "Run, before I roast you for dinner."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome mildly, with more love than exasperation. The hanyou turned and looked at her. He stared for a long time. Then, painstakingly, he reached down within the front of his robes and pulled out a small silver dagger. He dropped it clattering onto the ground.

"Kagome," he said regally causing the woman before him to be transfixed. "I'm pretty sure I know what I… or he asked or did. It's confusing but I know what both of them did, while I was not around. When I recombined, so did all their memories. It's confusing but I just know."

Kagome nodded and continued to give him her rapt attention.

"Kagome," said the hanyou before looking very ashamed. "I'm sorry for all I put you through. I should never have made things difficult for you like that." At first Kagome was shocked by his admission and then tears began to well up in her eyes. She turned away ready to leave.

"I see," said Kagome trying to hide the sorrow in her voice. "Well if that's all Inuyasha I had better go to school you know and…"

"Wait," said Inuyasha wrapping his clawed fingers around her wrist. He tugged so that Kagome was forced to turn around.

"I'm not finished yet," he said gruffly releasing her quickly. "Kagome I know that you and I… went further than we had ever gone before with both halves. I remember it as a human, and I remember what it was I asked when I was demon. I can not retract what has already been said."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome tearing up.

"The two-tail has already gone back home," said the hanyou looking off into the distance, "and I can not give you the other two gifts unless you accept them… someday."

"Inuyasha," repeated Kagome kneeling by him so that she could see his half-turned face all the better. She crept up to him until he turned around to face her, flicking his ears nervously.

"Kagome," said the hanyou blushing profusely. "Someday after we defeat Naraku, will you…"

"Hush," said Kagome silencing him with a finger in front of his face. He stared at it warily as if were a sit command.

"You've already asked me once," said Kagome smiling. "If you don't mind me changing my mind I'll accept the offer… someday when we have defeated Naraku."

"Kagome, I…"

"Sit boy!" said Kagome. "I wasn't finished talking. What I mean to say is that I'll wait for you until we've settled all our problems."

"Sit commands would be one of them," Inuyasha grumbled to himself in the dirt. He jerked himself up forcefully. They stared at each other, suddenly wary of each other and uncertain what to do.

"So should we tell the others?" said Kagome breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh no. The less that lecher knows the better. This incident has been embarrassing enough."

"Okay then," said Kagome looking at him demandingly. "Let's shake on it. This is our little secret."

They shook hands, Inuyasha looking puzzled and largely annoyed.

"Wait a minute," he uttered. "This wouldn't be another one of your ploys to make me look like a dog would it?"

"Of course not," said Kagome brushing him off but giggling inwardly. "After all," she stated voicing her inward emotions. "What's wrong with being a dog? I thought you worked it all out with your demon self."

"Yeah, well," said Inuyasha strangely feeling quite at peace.

"So," he said looking nervous. "That's one secret. Could we keep another?" He leaned over.

"I think so," murmured Kagome leaning towards him. She brushed her lips onto his as he deepened the kiss.

"We can keep a lot of secrets," thought Kagome as she felt his arms fold around her and draw her closer to his sweet, lulling scent. "Not even Sango has to know about this," she murmured as she broke off for air.

Seated by the fireside in Kaede's hut, Sango suddenly sneezed. She looked around herself then shrugged. She saw the little bundle by the fireside stir and a kitsune sat up rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Err," said Shippo giving a wide, toothy yawn.

"Feeling better?" asked Sango stirring the embers with the charcoal tongs.

"Yeah," said Shippo gathering himself to his feet, his bushy tail out behind him. "I wouldn't have caught a cold in the first place if Inuyasha hadn't thrown me into a freezing lake. Where are Kagome and Inuyasha anyway?" the young fox cub said looking around.

"They haven't come back yet," said Sango throwing a chunk of firewood into the pit.

"Where's Miroku?" the young cub asked her before his roving eyes caught sight of the answer. "Ah," he said at the prostate form of Miroku behind Sango.

"Miroku was up to his old tricks again," said Sango simply looking as poised as ever.

Waves of grass bobbed happily as the demon lord known as Sesshomaru walked idly, his entourage of servants trailing out behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"called Rin happily, halting to pluck up a sunny yellow flower and bring it to her master. "A flower for you, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said beaming.

"Jakin," said Sesshomaru coldly calling his least favorite servant to his side.

"Yes Milord," said Jakin nearly stumbling in his haste to reach him. After sprawling himself out in reverence, he reached up and took the offending bloom from Rin.

"I will hold these for Lord Sesshomaru," Jakin explained to her.

"Okay!" said Rin calling out happily and with youthful naivety. After all, how was she supposed to know that how Sesshomaru did things differed from anybody else? He had seen her gift, and that was what was important to her. He had not, after all, refused it.

Rin was skipping along merrily when Sesshomaru detected something or rather someone hiding in the long, wavy grass. "Stop Rin," he ordered. Rin stopped.

Sesshomaru leaped out before her. "Come out kitsune," he ordered.

"Eep!" said the four-tailed fox woman. She threw an entire basketful of powder onto him and in a puff full of smoke, disappeared. She continued running until she had crossed several mountain ranges.

"L..lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jakin uncertainly as the great demon lord turned around with something he had never seen before… a smile.

"Rin," Lord Seshomaru called bending down to pluck the flower from an astonished Jakin's hands. "I want more flowers. Please go pick me a whole field full of flowers."

"Okay!" said Rin throwing her hands up in the air. She danced off humming happily.

"Jakin," said Sesshomaru somewhat regretfully as he found himself buried beneath a mountain full of daisies. "We will have to return to my castle for a cure to this kitsune poison."

"Yes Milord," said Jakin as Rin placed another wreath of flowers on Sesshomaru's head.

"Fluffy!" said Rin giggling.

"I like it when you call me that," purred Sesshomaru.

The end!


End file.
